WHY ME!, RAVEN, OF ALL PEOPLE?
by Jingle Bells
Summary: How do I tell this? it was just a dare, a REALLY stupid dare. But it rolled into something so bad and wrong. . . yet unexpactly great, and RIGHT!oh god I'm going insane WHY ME?. RORABB CHAPTER 8! RR
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my Teen Titans ficcy, Yes the pairings are Robin/Raven/Beast boy, but actually mostly Robin/Raven, so welcome to the fic that has humor, romance, chaos, action. So read and enjoy!!!! This is mostly based around Raven.  
  
Chapter one: The truth and Dare  
  
Normal POV Who goes there? Yelled a young woman with a candle in her hand to look in the dark, she quivered when she heard nothing but horrific silence, al of sudden a hand shot out of no where and grabbed the girl and a knife came plunging down, and the last thing the girl shouted was.....RAVEN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven reluctedly looked over her good horror book, to see Beast boys green face which was smiling, "Raven, come and join us, we're going to play truth or dare!" he said excitedly. "Oh please, why should I play?" Raven huffed. Her teammates ALWAYS interrupted her good book.  
  
"Well because, first it won't be any fun without you, and second able you get to make people do what you say." "Raven smiled. "O.K then". Beast Boy silently rejoiced, he wouldn't want any one else to play. Raven put down her good horror book; it was getting really good. I walk out to the living room where everyone sat in a circle. Of COURSE Robin was sitting next to Star fire. But he looked at Raven and smiled, he patted a seat next to him, Raven sat down. Beast boy quickly sat next to her and grinned at her Raven smirked, it was hard to not smile when he was grinning, which reminded me, he was being REAL nice to her, I wonder if he has a crush on me? Raven thought.  
  
O.K Starfire you go first Said Cyborg Joyfully. "O.K then, CYBORG truth or dare?" Clapped Starfire in her very annoying goody voice. This made Raven roll her eyes. "DARE!" shouted Cyborg "I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!!" "Ok" Starfire chirped and started to think. {Well the truth was who is scared of Starfire's dares? She would probably dare Cyborg to hop around on one foot around the room. Yeesh.} Thought Raven AND Beast Boy AND Robin AND Cyborg.  
  
GOT IT Yelled Starfire making everyone jump. "Well what is it?" asked Cyborg bravely. "well at first I was going to make you hop around the room on one foot..." This made everyone sweat drop. But know I want you to eat my Hamburger, it tastes great!" She pulled out a bluish greenish fuzzy hamburger and handed it to Cyborg. "Eat up" she smiled. [Well I guess that I was wrong about her being harmless] thought Raven. Cyborg looked completely horrified. "Umm, Starfire, since when did that start to get fuzzy?" asked Robin "Well it started to get fuzzy at June 19." Said Starfire. "Starfire, its November 24.." Raven said softly. Everyone was Big -eyed.  
  
"Well, sense no one eats furry food, I want you to eat it so they won't think its dangerous, even Robin won't eat it.." Continued Starfire "O.K Star fires diet isn't as innocent as her you know." Whispered Robin to Raven. Raven couldn't help but smirk. Cyborg took one bight in the deadly burger, then quickly ran to the bathroom and you could hear barfing sounds... Everyone except Star fire who is oblivious to almost everything: O_O Raven: Remind me never to eat burgers again. Beast Boy: yes.. especially Star fires.  
  
Cyborg came out 10 minutes later and sat down. "Beast Boy, truth or dare?" "Truth Cyborg..." "O.K then when did you stop wearing diapers?..." Raven had her eyes big again..  
  
"ummm, when I was 14..." said a very scarlet Beast Boy. OMY GOD THAT WAS 2 YEARS AGO!!!! Yelled out Robin, Robin and Cyborg began laughing hysterically. "Is that a bad thing?" asked Star fire stupidly. Beast Boy was very scarlet and turned into a mouse. "Don't worry, I'm still your friend." Said Raven to Beast Boy "thank you" he squeaked.  
  
"All right Robin, what are you scared of?" demanded Beast Boy. "Well I'm scared of my friends or anyone I really care about gets hurt or...killed." Said Robin. Right then Raven read his mind and found something else. "O.k, Robin your turn"  
  
"O.K Raven, truth or Dare?" hmmmm, Dare, I'm not scared of you" hissed Raven. "O.K then raven, I dare you to stand on your head in a fish bowl and say star fish are stubborn as sea fish three times. In front of us" Raven scowled {you will so pay Robin} she told him mentally. She got the fish bowl filled it up and put her head in it and stood on her head and said those stupid words. She saw them all laughing, her mind filled with ultimate revenge.  
  
After she got out, very bitterly. "Oh Robin, truth or dare?" she sneered. "HA dare, I'm not scared of you!!" "Alright then, at 11 tonight you must watch my favorite horror movie with me and you cannot ask for help or go away or close your eyes or ears.." she said very clearly. Robin had a slight sight of fear in his eyes. "FINE I'LL BE THERE!!!" said Robin. Raven smirked to herself, when Beast Boy asked him what was he scared of, he didn't say it, but he was TERRIFIED of horror movies, now this was going to be good. Thought Raven.  
  
Oh Boy but little did she know that it was the final trigger to set off one of the biggest adventures of her life...  
  
Next time on Chapter two: Robin watches the Horror Movie. Another funny chapter! ^_^ Review a lot please.. The more you review the faster the chapter gets in.. *grins at herself*  
  
WELL REVIEW A LOT PLEASE!!!! Oh yea, if u DON'T like r/r, THEN DON'T READ !! and don't flame for that reason, faster and more u review, faster I uploasd!1 


	2. yeathis is disturbingRaven: WHY ME?

Hey, thanks to all that liked the first chapter and reviewed ^^, oh yea, and Veral42, guess what,, what kind of flame was that? it just shows how narrow minded you are toward the world, I mean if my grammar and spelling was REALLY bad I could understand, but just for the pairing? Please you are just the type of author that people would want to spit on, didn't you actually SEE THE SUMMARY??? R/R, YOU SHOULD SEE THE WARNING!, and if you don't like that pairing, WHY DID YOU BOTHER READING IT!?!?! So, why don't you, go and flame about 50 other stories with this coupling in here, you go do that, tell the authors how smart you are.  
  
Oh and Moey25, there will be cute moments with bb/r, but don' kill me O_O;;; oh well,  
  
ENJOY EVERYONE, and if you really hated the first chapter, then you're REALLY going to hate this one ^^  
  
"Well come and Watch Robin, we will watch EXORCIST," Robin shuddered and sat near to Raven, everyone had gone to bed. The movie started. Raven mentally chuckled to herself, this was going to be great...... Robin kept fidgeting violently. At the scary parts, he was trying VERY hard not to scream, ********In the middle of the Movie***********  
  
..  
  
hello, anyone there.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp" squealed Robin in fright, with out thinking he jumped on Raven. "What the fu...." ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven was knocked off the couch her leg swung up and knocked over a BIG bag of Popcorn and it fell ALL OVER THEM, "CRASH!!!!! "ow..." groaned Raven. Then she looked at Robin [Who is on top of her}, his face was so close to hers, about half an inch away. They just stared at each others eyes....it was seeming like an eternity, without any thinking, but something was in the back of both of their brains....Then Raven realized what position they were in. She turned slightly pink.  
  
"Robin.....get off of me....now" she growled "um... Yea" said Robin said, he was very red.  
  
**********After the Movie =11:00= please no*********** The Credits came on. Robin was twitching uncontrollably, Raven calmly watched Robin twitching very violently uncontrabolly. He was just so cute and pathetic...{WUT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY CUTE?!?!!? ROBIN, calm down Raven..!!!!!!.............Now} Thought Raven.  
  
"Well good night Robin, I hope you enjoyed the film" Said Raven calmly as she began to walk away. WAIT!!!! Robin jumped and grabbed Ravens hand, "WUT THE FU.." CRASH!!!!!! Raven crashed down {again -_-;;;;} but this time on top of Robin. Oomph..... Robin stared directly in Ravens eyes, Raven was pretty....very pretty. "what the hell you want now Robin?" asked Raven angrily . "I'll tell you when you get off of me" Robin whispered Raven's face turned a light shade of pink, {She is so cute when she does that} thought Robin. "Ok, now what do you want?" asked Raven who was still pink when she got off of him.  
  
"umm, can you walk with me to my room?" he asked with pleading eye's. Raven sighed "fine, since you are so scared of the dark" Robins eyes lit up. He joyfully took Ravens hand and walked cautiously throughout the halls. {gee Ravens hand is so soft..} {god, I never knew Robins hand would be this soft with out his gloves} they both thought. They finally reached Robins room, "Well good night Robin" said Raven in her mono-tone voice. Raven was about to walk away when Robin again grabbed her hand. "Ok, now what Robin...." "umm, Raven, now I can only trust you with this, but I got...scared, no TERRIFIED of the scary movie."  
  
"Yes, and that's new?"  
  
"Welp, now I can only trust you.."  
  
"oh not even your be love id Starfire?"  
  
"Please don't be sarcastic with me"  
  
"Ok now get down to it"  
  
"ummm, I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all, soo, ummm..."  
  
"GOD DAMMIT ROBIN SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Will you sleep with me?" asked Robin,  
  
"You god damn PERVERT!1 I AM ONLY 15 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST GO FU.. .." Raven began. "No sorry, that came out wrong, very wrong" Robin stuttered. Raven stared at him furiously. "Ok, I meant just sleep in the same bed, nothing will happen, Ok? Just till morning o.k? You wake up way earlier than any one else, then no one would know.Please Raven"  
  
Raven just stared at him, and she thought "o god fine, since you're probably not going to stop bothering me anyways I'll do it o.k?" said Raven. Robins eyes lite up.. "Oh thank you Raven" Robin then threw his arms around Raven, Raven was truly shocked at this, noone really gave her that emotion....Except Beast boy....and surprisenly she liked these hugs.  
  
After they got changed into their Pj's Ravens was long light blue cotton pants and a light blue tank top. Robins was just black shorts. "Do ANYTHING funny and I swear you will never see daylight again, GOT IT" said Raven. "yep" said Robin, he noticed how pretty she looked without that cloak on all the time... Her jewel gleamed.  
  
She went into Robins room first, while holding his hand the whole entire time to the walk to his bed. He sat down and smiled at her as she sat down next to him. Robin swung his arms around Raven, "thank you so much Raven, this is so kind of you, I couldn't trust anyone else in the world..." Robin spook in caring sincere, drowsy words (awww how sweet of him). Raven felt a warm glowing feeling deep in her chest... Robin fell asleep be sides the wide awake Raven.  
  
{good he has fallen asleep, now I can leave to my own bed} Raven thought, she was about to get out of the bed.....and she tried, Robin hadn't let go of her..{What?!?!, darn} she turned and was face to face with him, he also looked cute without his mask. She used both of her hands to press against his chest to make more room for her to more than slip out without any detect....but that was one big mistake.  
  
Right when she lightly pressed her hands against his chest, his arms immeadiatly did a death grip on her, now she couldn't move for beans. And her face was right into his chest and lower neck. "oooooooooooohhhhhh Shit, this looks wrong....." Raven felt herself go scarlet. Raven tried struggling, but all was no use, she couldn't do anything. {Starfire BETTERNOT walk into Robins room to check on him tonight, like she does every night, or else I am DOOOOMED, I WILL NEVER BE SO NICE AGAIN, THIS IS IN HUMAN, AND CYBORG WILL NEVER LET ME LIVE IT DOWN, AWWWWW SHIT THIS ISN'T RIGHT, EVERYONE WILL THINK I SLEPT WITH ROBIN, AND "robin" OF ALL FREAKIN PEOPLE, NOW PEOPLE ARE GOING TO THINK I FU...}. Right then the door opened...Raven froze, this was going to be the end. And it was....  
  
CYBORG!!!!!!!!!! (ha, thought it was Starfire didn't you!) Cyborg yawned and got his charger and walked out. {Whew, now that was close..}, now what to do? Raven was caught in Robins strong arms. It was 10 minutes then, robins leg slightly began to cross hers. {OK THIS IS VIOLATING ME I AM GOING TO KILL HIM.NOW!} She set her teeth into biteing his neck, but then she remembered something, if she bite his neck, then he would scream, then everyone would come running to his room, and then every thing would be screwed. She took her teeth off his neck. He hugged her tighter, "hmm Raven..thanks" He mumbled in his sleep. He dug his head into her hair. She felt this warm feeling glowing in her chest again, this time bigger.  
  
Then 20 minutes later he rolled on his back. Raven was now on top of him. {now this looks very wrong}. She thought, then he rolled onto his stomach and Raven was pinned under him..{o.k this looks SOOOOO WRONG!!!!!!!!!!}. After about 7 and 30 minutes more hours of sleepless torture for Raven ( poor Raven...) Robins arms finally loosened. And Raven staggered out of his room and fell onto the couch infront of the T.V, and immediately slept. About 30 minutes Cyborg and Beast Boy came out and saw Raven, in P.J's sleeping soundly on the couch. Beast Boy smiled brightly and turned into his kitten form. And walked up to her face and began to nuzzle it passionately. Raven tirdly opens an eye and smiles and begins to rub his back, belly. Beast boy smiles and begins to purr loudly. Cyborg is clicking away on his camera, mumbling" Raven smiling, this is a first". Beastboy playfully licks her face, she silently chuckles  
  
Raven again falls asleep with a small smile, and Beastboy curls up and falls asleep by her face with a kitten grin, Cyborg is still clicking away -_-;;. "Aren't those two cute, when Beastboy is a kitten form and Raven is sleeping in a vertical direction and..." "O.K star fire we get it O_O;;" said CYborg.  
  
Robin just awoke and was feeling greater than he had in a long time. He walked out, and saw Raven and Beast boy. And frosze. "Well Robin, good morning, now lets go out of this room, so those two cute ones can get some rest." Robin reluctantly walked out of the room, not taking his eyes off of Raven and Beastboy. He had a big twinge of jealously in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Hoped you enjoyed, and if you DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, THEN DON'T BOTHER REVIEWING, IT JUST TAKES UP DPACE!, merry christmas ^^ 


	3. OH NOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 3 = Out of control....WHAT?!?! O.O  
  
Raven woke up, a bit groggy though.. she immediately felt something fuzzy by her face. It was Beast Boy in his kitten form. He playfully licked her face. She smiled abit.. And carried him to kitchen, with him purring in her arms, right when she got to the entrance. Beast boy changed. He grinned his cocky grin "hey babe.." she turned around, and BAM!!!!!! "OWWWWW!!!!!" Everyone else stared. Raven sat down at the Breakfast table. "Raven, why did you drop/throw Beastboy across the room?"  
  
"Because..." Everyone waited for an answer,,,,,,,  
  
"......I felt like it" Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"So miss, why did you wake up so late? And you slept on the couch? What was that about? Did something happen last night that we don't know about eh??" Cyborg asked  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Hey Raven I made some coffee for you..." quickly said Robin, purposely cutting off Raven. Raven smirked at Robin, knowing completely WHY he had cut her off. Robin silently sighed in happiness, SHE WASN'T going to tell anyone about what happened. Raven was going to take a bite in her toast and forget about the whole subject..  
  
"Please continue Raven." chirped Star Fire. {STAR FIRE!!!!!!!} Robin silently moaned.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"OWWWWWWWW RAVEN WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!" came in an aching-in-backside- Beastboy. "Because I felt like it" answered Raven. Beastboy sweat dropped, and stood next to Cyborg, because he OBVIOUSLY couldn't sit down.  
  
"Well Robin, what kind of Coffee is this?" Raven asked "EXTRA-caffinated" Robin Said cheerfully.  
  
"...I can't drink this" Raven said calmly.  
  
" why?" asked Star Fire  
  
"Because I can't" replied Raven. . "C'mon, just one sip" persuaded Cyborg. "NO" said Raven. " IT's just Coffee, how can it hurt you?" Asked Robin.  
  
"I'M NOT DRINKIN..."!!!!  
  
"I'LL GIVE YOU 6 DOLLARS IF YOU DRINK THAT STINKIN COFFE!!!!!!" Yelled Cyborg. Raven grew silent. "HAHA, I'LL GIVE HER 7 DOLLARS IF SHE DRINKS IT!!" yelled Beast Boy " I guess I'll contribute 8 dollars then" clapped Star fire." I'LL GIVE YOU 10 DOLLARS IF YOU DRINK IT. Yelled Robin excitedly. Raven looked at the small crowed around her, then looked at the coffee. She grabbed the cup and drank it in 1.0000005 second flat.  
  
"There..happy now?" everyone was big eyed. Raven was about to walk off, but stopped.  
  
"Raven.. Is there something wrong?" Robin said in a concerned voice Ravens usually serious mouth began to curve into a grin...an insane grin. "Ok Raven..are you ok?" asked Cyborg in now a scared tone. Raven put her head down and mumbled something. "What was that dear Raven?" asked Starfire. She mumbled something again. "WHAT IS IT RAVEN!?!?!?!" Yelled Cyborg.  
  
"heheheheeee..."  
  
"Raven.." Beast Boy asked nervously.  
  
"hehehe Ivotsntol" she mumbled  
  
"What Raven?" asked Robin nervously.  
  
"I've...lost....controlMWUHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!" Raven broke into uproarious laughter..insane laughter.  
  
"AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Starfire screamed, everything was exploding in the kitchen.  
  
"DUCK AND COVER!!!!!!!!" Robin yelled  
  
"EVERYMAN FOR THEMSELVES!!!!!!!!" screamed Beastboy.  
  
"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven screamed in insane laughter. O.O "HEHEHEHAHAHAHAH!!!, WEEEEEE!" Raven was bouncing off the walls..literally... "WAHOOOOOOOOOO!!" All of the poor teen titans where ducking and covering their heads....  
  
"AYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Starfire was screaming VERY loudly..... now everyone else had to cover their poor ears. "WOOOOOOOOOOOO," Raven hit the wall."HIYEAAA!!!!!!" and launched off it doing spins and summersaults right on to the kitchen table. "YEA!!!!.Woah..." Raven glowed as she scanned the area of messed up, exploded kitchen. Her hand started to twitch as her eyes widened." OH YEA!!!!!!!!!! UH HUH UH HUH!!!" and raven started to do a victory dance on the Kitchen table.  
  
"Is it save to get up now???" asked Starfire timidly. The rest of the Teen Titans looked up afraid of the danger, but saw it on the table doing a victory dance. "Ok Raven.that's enough, time to settle down now." Said Robin, and he was about to grab her ankle, but raven noticed it. She whipped up her foot and "BAM!!!!!!!!!" "OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Robin held his newly squashed hand. "IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO CAPTURE ME BWAHAHAHAHAH!!" Raven laughed as she jumped and phased through the ceiling.  
  
"Well that's great..now we have to CATCH HER!!!!!!" said a now irritated Cyborg. "and the kitchens already enough" complained Beast Boy. "I believe this task will be easy" chirped Starfire All of sudden something at a speed of a bullet came through the wall and knocking over all of them like bowling pins and phasing through the other wall.... Maniac laughter was heard. "Or not.." Moaned Star Fire  
  
The rest of the Titans looked around the place, and into the halls...the walls read. ///HHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA///// "O.K , now I think she got super hyper with that EXTRAcaffinated coffee" mumbled Cyborg. "Hey look!" yelled Robin The elevator wall read ////LOOK UP/////  
  
Everyone looked up, another sign said /////LOOK DOWN////  
  
Everyone looked down ANOTHER sign read //LOOK SIDEWAYYS!!!///  
  
The sign read  
  
"KabA..."  
  
KABAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, raven again sped like a speeding bullet and whammed all of them like bowling pins and then she phased through the opposite wall. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAA" maniacally laughed Raven  
  
"BAM" another thing exploded. -.-;;;;  
  
After 3 more KABAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM signs, and about half of all the glass in the tower obliterated . Cyborg yelled " THAT'S ENOUGH RAVEN, COME OUT !!" snickers echoed through the hallway, the rest of the Titans ducked and covered in fear that Raven will KABBAMMMMMMM them again. "THAT'S IT WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SILLY YOU BITC.." Yelled a frustrated Cyborg "WAITTTTTTTT!!!!!!" yelled Beastboy yelled, cutting off Cyborg. "TODAYS THE DAY WHERE WE EXCEPT OR AWARD FOR PROTECTING THE CITY FOR A YEAR!!!!!!!!!" yelled Beast Boy  
  
"then we have to go!" said Star Fire  
  
"but then who's going to get Raven?" asked Robin  
  
Silence........" ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!! Yelled Cyborg  
  
They all got into a circle rock paper SCISSORS!" Cyborg did rock, the rest did scissors. Cyborg was safe. The next round Starfire got scissors . and the rest got paper. Now Starfire and Cyborg were safe.. It was between Beast Boy and Robin, who ever lost would have to stay home and try to capture the now super hyper Raven..ROCK...PAPER.....SCISSORS!!!!!!!!!" Everyone stared at the out come. WHAT DID YOU THINK!?!?!?!?! Sorry, this chapter didn't have any romance...but it was funny,  
  
WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *begins to sob in hope of readers will forgive her* oh well, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FUNNY AND WITH ROMANCE!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE!!!!!! *hears cheers *  
  
Thank you ^^ Anyway who do you think shall loose the rock paper scissors fight? And try to capture the super hyper Raven? REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! Any ideas for the next chapter..SEND THEM IN!!!!!!! though I might not take them.  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!!!!! MERRRRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! 


	4. as the horror continues RobinWHY ME?

SORRY FOR WAITING, ALL THESE DAMN TEST HAD TO COME UP! Man right when you think you can write, something pops up, oh well enjoy the chapppie it smells baddie! && and I'm moving and all this stress and I'm working on three other stories. @_@, so forgive me, this will be a long chappie, VERY LONG, SO YA BETTER APPRECIATE THIS!!  
  
The horror continues.....  
  
And the contest.  
  
BEASTBOY WINS BY A LONG SHOT!!!!!!!!....AND ROBIN LOOOOOOOOSESSSSSSSSSS shouted Cyborg like a fat umpire. " WHAT!?!?! , HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?? I'M THE BEST AT ROCK PAPER SCI *door slam*...ssors.." Robin sweat dropped at this...his team really wanted to leave him behind.. "damn it" he said aloud, now I'm alone...  
  
"hehehehhehehehehe"  
  
"Raven?" asked Robin  
  
"hehehehhehehehehee" the lughing echoed with in the dark hall way.  
  
"Raven?" Robin said now sounding a bit scared.  
  
"hehehheheheheheheheheheh"  
  
"Raven" Robin said getting his senses  
  
Hehehehehehehehhehehehehee  
  
Raven.this is getting ridiculous..Robin sweatdropped  
  
Hehehehe....  
  
RAVEN CUT IT OUT, THIS IS STUPID, WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN.!??!?!!?? Robin shouted, for this wasssssss getting stupid.  
  
Silence  
  
"So I see," said Raven in her usually monotone voice...  
  
"Right..."  
  
"you want to challenge me..."  
  
yea..NO" yelled Robin  
  
" WELL BRING IT ON WONDER BOY, YOU'RE GOING DOWWWWWNNNNNNNNN" she laughed in her now Maniac voice.  
  
" BAM ABMANABKAN" 5 things exploded at once..-.-;;  
  
" fine, bring it on Raven, you're not so tough...." Robin said getting into fighting form. {hmmmmm, she can transport through the walls, she can come anytime now} Robin thought. Then he felt something wrap around his ankles....  
  
"gotcha."  
  
" WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Robin yelled, as she in mid air swung him from the 9th floor, into the 8th and whamed him into a wall.  
  
" Robin fell upside down on to the floor."  
  
" that was easier than I thought...I should be leader if you can't even beat me with THAT trick." Said Raven in her usual voice. She began to walk away, but then she felt a sudden pair of arms wrap around her shoulders, then she felt herself plumet to the ground....with Robin on top of her. " AHHHHHHHHH, LET GO OF ME!!" she yelped.  
  
" NEVER!!" yelled Robin  
  
She phased through 3 stories, rolled about and smashed into walls....Robin REFUSED TO LET GO!!!!!!!!!  
  
" JUST LET GO WONDER BOY!!!!!!!"  
  
"NEVAAAAAAA GOTH FIRRRRRRLLLLBAMMMMMMM" *Raven smashed her back(Robin) into a walll HE was beginning to see stars.  
  
" c'monnnnnnnnnnn" she groaned, this was getting out of hand, it had been an hour and a half already and she was beginning to get frustrated,  
  
RAVENS THOUGHTS {remember, she's on sugar rush, so her minds a bit messed up: fuz a vuz..WHY THE HELL WON'T HE LET GO??? But then Robins arms felt more comforting then painful..strong..gentle..WHAT AM I THINKING...chirp chrip chrip ...he's so cute when mad.. WUT THE HELL!!??...hehehehe, he's dazed, maybe I can seduce him, WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!?!?!..dingdong lalalalala.. hmhmhm...lets go whammy into the wall...HAHAHAHA I HIT HIM HARD!!!...do it again....HAHAHAHA HE'S GETTING BRUISES! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET SUCKER!..HE'S NOT LETTING GO WUT THE HELL???!!!!!! Then lets go whammy the cute boy again then.lllalalala AHHAHAHAHA~~~end of Ravens thoughts for viewers to view~~  
  
Readers O_O'''''  
  
An r/r fan:....well...she must like Robin then ^^;;;;  
  
An r/b fan : NUH UH, SHE LIKES BEASTBOY  
  
R/R fans: NUH UH SHE LIKES ROBIN  
  
R/B fans NUH UH!!!!!  
  
R/R fans: UH HUH  
  
Author:...guys...the story???  
  
Everyone WHO DO YOU LIKE??? R/R OR R/B??  
  
Jingle Bells: um..who cares??? Smiles*  
  
Everyone else: EXTREME DEATHGLARES**  
  
Jingle Bells AHHHHHHHHHHHH..*falls to floor and begins to twitch* extreme crowding.,...claustraphobia....hypothermia...too much stress...can't see..  
  
*several other reviewers that like the story carry Jingle Bells off to the hospital*  
  
JB *still twitching*  
  
StarFire: everyone, now that your lovely Authoress is gone, please sit back down and read the rest of the story and forget your anger.  
  
*all readers shrug and sit down and continue to listen to the story*  
  
ALRIGHT, NOW BACK TO THE STORY ~~~  
  
"just let GO Robin" she complained.  
  
" NOOOO" he yelled  
  
"do it for StarFireeeeeeeeeeee" Raven bribed  
  
"sorry, but StarFire doesn't really matter right now , I have to capture the young hyper mystical, pretty Ravennnnnnnnnnnnnn" Robin slurred, he was getting pretty dazed by now.  
  
{Did he just call me pretty} she thought. And she blushed., light pink shaded over her cheeks.  
  
"you look cute like tat...." Robin managed to coo, he was beginning to see stars, and became dazed, he was right now saying things without his conscience checking. (THAT'S BAD! THAT'S LIKE GOING U TO YOUR CRUSH AND SAYING" MAKE LUV TO ME!"). Raven gasped, another rthing exploded, and she smashed her back into the wall, finally knocking Robin out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@##################. At town  
  
Announcer freaky guy: AND NOW IN OUR CITIES HONOR, WE GIVE YOU THIS!!!!! IT was a giant trophy, about the size of Beast boy saying all their names on it and that they were the best heroes ever." I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO THIS CITY, AND BAD GUYS, *Turns serious* WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!" Cyborg yelled. "dude, we're not supposed to say swear words on t.v" Beast boy whispered. "besides they become bleeped on T.V" he added. "dude no way. Its so funny" Cyborg snorted "really?" asked StarFire curiously. "n."  
  
"totally Star, its so funny and cool, cuase you just hear the people bleep away on T.V,But since this is live they won't be fast enough to bleep it. " replied Cyborg, cutting off Beastboy. "O.K then" said StarFire happily, and she took a deep breath.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~$$$$$$$$$$$$@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.  
  
Uhhhh...  
  
Robin slowly opened his eyes, he felt dizzy, too dizzy, his vision came to focus, and he saw Raven..sitting on the ceiling??? Wait..several chairs and tables were also on the ceiling..that would be stupid..Chairs + Raven on Ceiling =  
  
" WHY THE HELL AM I UPSIDE DOWN!?!?!?" Robin yelled. Raven looked his way and smirked. "finally, I thought you'd never wake up" she said calmly."how long have I've been unconsious?" he asked  
  
"5 minutes"  
  
He sweat dropped "well Raven, why am I tied up and hung upside down?" he asked, since Raven looked fine, he guessed her sugar rush was over.  
  
"Well, I'm bored and you've pissed me off, so I'M GOING TO PLAY ROBIN PINATA!!!!, LETS SEE HOW GOOD YA SWING WONDER BOY!!!!!" Raven laughed maniacally (a lamp exploded) and closed her eyes, and had Robins staff in her hand and swung it.  
  
" AHHHHHHHH RAVEN!!!" he managed to swing himself to get the side of his face swimmed by his staff.  
  
" what Robin?" Raven asked innocently as she swung another blow at him. He managed to again, barely get hit.  
  
"PLEASE RAVEN, STOP THIS!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"and why should I??" Raven asked in her usual bored tone. As she swung again.  
  
"because..AHHHHHOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" he yelled, he got hit straight on his back.  
  
"because ahhhhhowwwwwww? Gee that's not a good reason" Raven sighed. She got prepared to swing again.  
  
"  
  
NONO NO!! STOP THIS BECAUSE ITS NOT RIGHT!!!!" Robin yelled, he was swinging wildly about, he began to feel slightly dizzy and merely frightened that Raven had his staff and was planning to hit him.  
  
"..too bad"  
  
" STOP, CAN'T YOU SEEE THIS IS INSANE?? INHUMAN, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" Robin yelled.  
  
"oh my god...."  
  
"see???"  
  
"no stupid, LOOK" Raven stopped his swinging and turned his head at probably the last T.V standing, it was turned at the news, where the Teen Titans were getting their Award. And StarFire was giving her speech....  
  
" I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR THIS SHITTY REWARD FROM THIS GOD DAMN CITY, I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY IMBECILE FANS OUT THERE, I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY TWO STUPID TEAMATES THAT COULDN'T COME HERE, ITS JUST TOO FUCKING BAD!!!!" and thank you for listening. She gave out a big grin....  
  
Audience:....O_O....  
  
Cyborg: O_O:::::  
  
Beastboy : O_O....  
  
Raven + Robin:...O_O ...  
  
Readers: O_O...wtf???  
  
Author: O_O;;;...um...yea...  
  
Angry Starfire fans: WUT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!!! O_O .  
  
Everyone else: shhhhhh  
  
StarFire was grinning....  
  
YOU ROCK STARFIRE!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A guy yelled, then everyone Began to yell and scream  
  
" YAAAAA STARFIRE!!!!!!!!  
  
"GOOOOO STARFIRE!!!!!!  
  
"TEEN TITANS ROCK!!!!!!  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
"thank you,. Thank you" StarFire smiled. "gee cyborg, I was beginning to think that this swearing idea was not a good idea." She smiled.  
  
"Cyborg sweatdropped "yea, Star..."  
  
BeastBoy just shrugged.  
  
~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@############@@@@@@~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven and Robin were still in utter shock....  
  
"was that me...or did Starfire just swear on T.V???" Raven questioned and sweatdropped.  
  
"yea....But it looks as everyone loved it...." Robin said softly..and sweatdropped also.  
  
".....what.. ..a.. stupid... thing to do..." Raven managed to say.  
  
"right...this is...definatly.... no laughing matter..." Robin also said.  
  
" right....heheheheheh!" Raven began to snicker.  
  
" HEY, STOP LAUGHING, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"  
  
"hahahahhaBWAHAHAHAHAAAA" Raven began to laugh Loudly  
  
"STOP!!!!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" raven was now rolling on the floor,  
  
" DTOP.hehehehe..this...is not..hehhe AHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAA" Robin broke into laughter.  
  
BAM, that last T.V exploded..  
  
They both uncontrobally laughed  
  
" HHAHAHAHAHAH..shitty reward..HAHAHHAHA" Raven laughed.  
  
" AHAHAHHAHAHAA....imbecile fans.AAHAHAHHAHAHHAA" Robin laughed out loud. He was feeling extremely heavy headed, well because he was upside down too, and he was turning extremely red. Then he stopped and noticed something, Raven was laughing, uncontrobally, and she looked..insanely...happier, and cuter, No one but him has probably seen this before..She... she should laugh more. He watched her for a few more solemn seconds, before she finally got up, wiping a ear of laughter from her eye. She stood infront of Robin and gave an insanly BIG smile. Robin immediately knew that her sugar rush wasn't over yet....Then he felt her thumb harshly press over his pressure point...everything went black.  
  
~~~~~@@@@###########$$$$$$$$$!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what should we do now?" asked Beastboy when they finally got out of the frenzy of a mob. "well we should.."  
  
" EAT LOTS OF MUSTARD AND FRENZY OVER JUNK FOOD!!!!!" squealed Star Fire who had stars for eyes, her hands clasped together.  
  
"um..no Star" replied BeastBoy.  
  
"oh..then what should we do?" she asked  
  
" LETS GO TO THE CARNIVAL!!!!!!!" yelled Cyborg.  
  
" YEAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Yelled Beastboy  
  
"this is a terrific idea, but shouldn't we go and check on our friends? Robin and dear Raven?" Starfire said "c'mon Star, its NOT the time to check on them. Besides, we'll all get killed by Raven most likely." Replied Cyborg  
  
"yea, lets not check on them for another few hours"  
  
"Ok" agreed Starfire as she followed hem to the market.  
  
"Hmm what can I win for Raven.." Wondered Beastboy  
  
~~~~~@@@##############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin let his eyes slowly flutter open..he saw water..and some boats..and it was colder...what a sec, where was he?? He tried to move his arms, but couldn't, but his legs was free..water+boats+arms tied up = WHY ARE WE AT THE HARBOR RAVEN??!?!?! He shouted. Raven had lassoed him, so he was hanging from a string, and she was hovering a few feet above him holding the Rope.  
  
"what you don't like the harbor?? I like it , ...usually to clear my mind I go over on that cliff and just rest there, I mean its really relaxing." She said Pointing at a cliff. "gee so you don't spend all your time in your room..." Robin said.  
  
"well DUH, DID YA THINK I WAS THAT OUTSIDEPHOBIC?? Gee you're more stupid than I thought" She mumbled. Robin had to think..why would Raven spend all her time in her room? Well because she was Raven...but then.. the other Teen Titans seemed really stupid when he thought about it. Oh gee, Raven spends all her time in her room...turns out they were wrong...He wondered if she had any more spots.  
  
"So Raven, why the harbor?" he asked the super hyper Raven. " Well at first I was going to tye you onto a roller coaster so then you would swing this way and that THEN THAT WAY AND THIS WAY TILL YA GO KA PLOOWY AND THEN I WILL BE LAUGHING AND WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!" Raven was unconsious to the fact that she was swinging Robin all over the place.  
  
But then I thought that would be too messy so now I decided on another Idea" she smirked. "what?" asked Robin  
  
"well" Ravens ace all of sudden turned serious, and more gentle  
  
"what?  
  
"Robin  
  
"raven..  
  
"ROBIn.will you.."  
  
"what...this can't...?!?!?!"  
  
"Robin, I ask you...will  
  
"What Raven? I might not be ready but..."  
  
" ROBIN WILL YOU SING THE TEDDY BEARS OF HAPPY LANE THEME SONG!?!?!" Raven shouted as loud as she could With big eager eyes.  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK?? HELL NO!!!! "  
  
" wut the fuck, you said you would"  
  
"I thought you were asking me something else"  
  
" gee, what did you think? I was asking to marry you??"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"what ever, sing it"  
  
" no way, besides I thought you hated that show, I mean I think its annoying, EVERYONE thinks its annoying beside Star..."  
  
" I KNOW!!!! SO THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE TO SING IT!!!!" She said with a childish Smile.  
  
" well too bad Raven, I REFUSE to SING THAT STUPID SONG!!!!!" Robin clearly stated.  
  
"I thought you would say that, well, Robin, you do know that it's a cold day out." Raven stated  
  
"yea?"  
  
" well..that water looks AWFULLY cold, don't you think?"  
  
"well.." He did look down, the water looked threatening dark and freezing..  
  
" it would be SUCH A SHAME IF MY FINGERS SLIPPED AND you FELL IN!!"  
  
" and what are the chances of tha..."  
  
" THIS little piggy WENT TO THE STORE, THIS PIGGY WENT ON A BIKE RIDE...." Each of her fingers were letting go of the rope.  
  
" THIS LITTLE PIGGY WENT TO KICK HIS BROTHERS ASS!!!!"  
  
"what.RAVEN!?!?"  
  
"WILL YOU SING???"  
  
"NO"  
  
" THIS LITTLE PIGGY WENT RUNNING AWAY FROM GETTING HIS ASS KICKED, AND THIS LAST STUPID PIGGY WENT OFF TO BE WONDER BOY!!!" and she let go of the rope.  
  
"WAIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!" Robin yelled, Raven catched the rope again "...I'll sing..."  
  
"Good" she said Calmly.." NOW SING!!!!" she said exceedingly  
  
"beofppyanelaldeon" Robin mumbled. " louder" Raven comanded.  
  
"bearsfppylanefaaa.."  
  
"louder.."  
  
"Bearsofhappylanelalala"  
  
"LOUDER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HAPPY LANE HAPPY LANE FALALALALAAAAA, FOR WE ARE THE BEARS OF HAPPY LANE, HAPPY HAPPY HAPYY!!!!" Robin yelled..  
  
YEAAAA, now stop, you were off tune, start over." Raven again commanded  
  
"But I hardly got started.."  
  
"START OVER!!!!"  
  
Raven! this is insan.."  
  
"THIS LITTLE PIGGY..."  
  
"HAPPY LANE HAPPY LANE.!!!!"  
  
"good boy" Raven said in her usual monotone voice, then gave out a giddy smile, for listening to the ever so serious, handsome leader singing that song was so funny..wait what did she just think?  
  
~~~@@@@@@#######$$$$$@@@@@@@@  
  
"now, what can I get for Raven,... a giant chicken?? " BeastBoy thought aloud.  
  
" no way man, remember what she DID with the last one?" broke in Cyborg.  
  
"well she did have a rather reasonable reason teammates" chided in Starfire.  
  
Right.." Beastboy thought of what happened..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~@@@@##########  
  
IT was last winter, just a few weeks after the Teen Titans got together, The fire they started for a cozy feeling wasn't getting off too good.  
  
Cyborg: god, what can we use to start this fire? IT SUCKS  
  
Starfire:...MORE OF THIS HUMAN MATERIAL, WOOD!!!!  
  
Robin: fraid not, that will burn out our very small fire.  
  
Raven : you know what guys? I have an idea  
  
"Really?" asked Cyborg, "Really, now I'll be right back" Raven went into her room, and came out with the giant chicken that Beastboy had gaven for her.  
  
"wait, Raven?"  
  
toss, FISSSSSSSSSSSS POPPPPPP FVOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM" The fire all of sudden got humongous, and raven tossed in several logs of wood.  
  
Um..Raven, your chicken?" Robin asked All the Titans, except Raven, and Starfire who looked more confused than utterly surprised. {we know how Star is}. For Raven had tossed her giant Chicken that Beastboy went through some trouble to get, INTO THE FIRE!!!!!! Then she took her seat next to Beastboy.  
  
".."  
  
"sorry Beastboy, the gift was nice, but Chickens freak me out.." She smiled at him, Beastboy felt better.  
  
"REALLY!?! HOW! TELL ME" yelled cyborg  
  
"TELL US RAVEN" chimed Starfire  
  
"I don't want to talk about it..." Ravens face began to grow bitter  
  
"WAIT, CHICKENS? TELL ME!!!!!! " Beastboy yelled.  
  
"no.."  
  
"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!" begged Beastboy, then he turned into his kitty form  
  
" I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!!" Raven fumed. She turned bright red *lamp explodes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ end of flash back ~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@#####  
  
Beastboy sighed, Cyborg was right, if he got another chicken, she would get rid o it. So he continued to look. People would wonder why he was looking so hard for a gift for the lone wolf Raven, or more like lone bird. But hey. But HE himself wasn't confused, or asking himself stupid questions. For HE KNEW WHY, because Raven was beautiful, smart and strong, both mind and body. Yes, he had a crush on her, but he knew, just as everyone else. That her mysterious past must have been more painful than happy, she was going to be VERY hard to get. But this past year, he had just managed to get her trust THAT WAS VERY GOOD!! But then,  
  
All of their teammates got her trust, not good enough, he wanted to be something more to her. Which he was trying to get the perfect gift for her. Beastboy continued looking,  
  
"c'mon, theres got to be something GOOD HERE!" he yelled frustrated.  
  
He looked, and there, he saw it..."THAT'S IT!!!! THAT'S PERFECT!!!!!"" Beastboy's eyes turned big, WHAT??? 2,000 TICKETS!??! Beastboy looked sullen for a minute...THAT'S NOTHING TO ME!!!!! I SHALL PLAY UNTILL I HAVE THE TICKETS!!!!!" Beastboy yelled, then ran excitedly around to a game. "BRING IT ON GAMES"  
  
Cyborg ran off to get a gift for everyone, And star went off to play games to get gifts for everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~A while later~~~~~~~~ like 15 minutes..  
  
Everyone decided to take a break from game playing, carnival riding etc. They were all happily eating pizza, vegetarian, meatball, and gummy bears with chocolate sauce.{hm, I wonder who had THAT topping}. There was a public Television. "Hmm, I wonder how our teamates are doing" asked Starfire. "I dunno" replied Cyborg, eating his pizza hungirly. "maybe we should check n them" said BeastBoy. SPECIAL NEWS COVERAGE, LIVE!!!!! The television seemed to scream. Everyone was paying extreme close attention.  
  
We are at the Teen titans tower, or at least across the bay, for some weird reason it has become at least 1/4 obliterated. A close up picture came up of the tower. The three Titans eyes became as big as plates. The upper "T" part was blown up, so it looked like a upside down "L" and all the windows were busted open. It looked like a mess. BUT THAT'S NOT IT!!!!! FOLKS NOW CHECK OUT WHAT WE FOUND IN THE HARBOR!!!!  
  
A close up picture came up from about 35 feet in the air was..IS THAT REALLY ROBIN TIED UP BY RAVEN!!?? WHAT EVER IS GOING ON IT MUST BE AMUSING FOR RAVEN *picture of Raven swinging around Robin, and she's laughing maniacally * AND FOR THE LAST 14 MINUTES, HE'S BEEN SINGING THE ALL TIME TODDLERS FAVORITE SONG, THE BEARS FROM HAPPY LANE.  
  
Close up of Robin, Raven@@@@  
  
Robin HAPPY LANE HAPPY LANE FALALALALAAAAA, FOR WE ARE THE BEARS OF HAPPY LANE, HAPPY HAPPY HAPYY!!! LOOK, ITS SNOOZY, SLEEPING FOR ALL THE TIME, EVEN THOUGH IT'S A DOOZY ITS STILL SNOOZY!!! LALALA HEY Y'ALL ITS BRAINY,  
  
Brain(Robin): HEY, I'M SO SMART THAT I DON'T NEED TO SHOP AT K-MART, BUT STILL, HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!!!! EVEN THOUGH I'M SMARTER THAN THE OTHERS I'M STILL HAPPY HAPPY, AND NOW TO FATTY  
  
Raven: bum bum bum  
  
Fatty (Robin): HOHOHO, I'M FATTY, THE ALL SO HAPPY, ALL I DO IS EAT EAT EAT, ITS ACTUALLY QUITE NEAT {bum bum bum} HAPPY HAPPY, NOW TO JOCK BEAR  
  
Jock Bear (Robin) HAHAHAHA I'M NOT THAT SMART, BUT HEY, I'M REALLY GOOD AT SPORTS HAPPY ALL SO HAPPY, NOW TO PRETTY BEAR  
  
Pretty bear (Robin) OH I'M SO PRETTY THAT I'M DITZEY, I'M PATHETIC, BUT SO WHAT, I'M HAPPY AND AMUSE ALL THE GUYS!!!!!  
  
Everyone {still Robin}: SO NOW ENJOY THE SHOOOOWWWWW!!!  
  
WHERE ARE THE REST OF THE TITANS TO SAVE ROBIN???? WELL, NOW BACK TO "HAPPY BEARS OF HAPPY LANE".  
  
The three titans were baffled. " WE MUST SAVE ROBIN" Yelled Starfire "NOO STAR, lets still pay games, this is funny, besides, we will probably get killed too." Convinced Cyborg. And they all wen't back to game playing, even Star, who was reluctant to do it.  
  
@@@@@@########$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%$$$  
  
" well good Robin, you sang the whole song perfectly"  
  
"yea..." Robin mumbled, he was bright red, he had never been so humiliated in his whole life, he was supposed to be ROBIN, BOY WONDER, the LEADER of the TEEN TITANS, not just TO SURRENDER TO HIS TEAMMATE , and get TIED UP, and BE HUMILIATED PUBLICLY!!! Oh boy, she was so going to get it...he was going to get her so bad, but how, HOW!!!!??  
  
"Sorry Robin, but you're never going to get me back" Raven replied smoothly.  
  
" HEY, YOU READ MY MIND!! WHY YOU LITTLE...." Robin yelled at her  
  
" WELL, BOY WONDER, LEADER OF TEEN TITANS, YOU WILL NEVER GET ME BACK, CUASE I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU!!!!!" and Raven let go of the rope. 0  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RAVENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Robin yelled, and he plummeted into the water.  
  
" HHAHAHAA, Robin I got you good...Robin?..Robin..ROBIN!!!!!!" Raven yelled, when her right now screwed up mind figured out that he wasn't coming up. A deep threat welt up in her stomach, She dove as fast as she could into the freezing, dark water.  
  
She could hardly see, but she saw the blurry red shirt of Robin. She ignored the chilling threat in her bones and grabbed him Raven felt more releived, and safer There was getting something particular about whenever she hugged Robin, or vice versus, she kept feeling this glowing feeling in her stomach, she was about to swim back up, but she was bumped harshly back, by something...but then she saw what gleamed to horror in her eyes...it was a Tiger shark Getting ready to chomp both her and Robin in two.  
  
The Shark came up and opened his mouth, and...  
  
THAT'S THE END FOR NOW!!!!!! Sorry, but that was 23 pages, And I wanted to separate the serious chappie and the funny, yep. Oh yea, NO FLAMES BECAUSE OF THE COUPLING!!!! GOT IT!?!?! Yea, you can tell me if I have ad grammar, or if this chapter was too long with chaotic happenings, oh yea and the thing back there with the B/R fans and the R/R fans I'm so sorry if any of you guys got offended, I JUST HAD TO PUT THAT IN THERE!!! Cuase everones argueing and asking me who d I like better. *smiles* well you guys are just going to have to find out. OH YEA, THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS THAT LOVE THIS STORY AND HAVE SUPPORTED ME, YOU GUYS REALLY HAVE PUSHED ME TO MAKE THIS ONE LONG CHAPTER, SEE YA!!!!  
  
Next time: the tiger shark attacks Raven, under water, with her lack of air, when she has her PJ's on( a light blue spaghetti top and long light blue cotton pants) with a tyed up Robin, will she win or more likely, get out safely? NEXT TIME FOLKS!!!  
  
P.S sorry all the people who wanted Beastboy to loose and try and capture Raven, , I had to make it Robin, it would be too cliché if BB won, and I'm sure, later, you'll be glad that I made him not try and capture Raven later. YOU BETTER NOT FLAME ME FOR THIS!!!! But yea, thanks for reading.  
  
R/R and over and out,  
  
Jingle Bells  
  
And Check Out this story!!! It's really good! There's a love triangle(Starfire, cyborg and beast boy) and is it possible? Is new love blooming in the air? Check out the story! PixxxieDusst "Valentines Day Madness: Has Raven Really Lost It?" and now, finally  
  
R/R over and out. 


	5. OOOOOOOOO boy

HEY FOLKS, yea I haven't updated, but guy, II'M REALLY BUSY. And if My grades don't get up, I'm banned from writing. You see? Well here's this chappie...Plus I just lost my groove on this story, I know it sucks, but I just did....   
  
Summary HOLY SHIT, SHARKS??? What will Raven do? Will she die? Will the story just end here?  
  
Can ;t give away anymore without spoiling it O HAHAHA so read and find out  
  
!!!!####$$$$%%  
  
The huge Tiger shark bared it's teeth at raven holding Robin....and charged  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!" she screamed {but in water it sounded more like BOBLY SCHIT!!!}  
  
CHOMP  
  
RIP!!!!!!! THE TIGER SHARK BIT AT RAVEN  
  
The sound was sickening, even under water. She saw red, she began to feel dizzy.......and really cold. Damn Tiger shark......causing her the end of her life....  
  
wait a sec, the redness was Robin's shirt, and the dizziness is from lack of air......{stupid me}.....and the coldness......WHAT THE HELL? WHERE IS THE BOTTOM HALF OF MY SHIRT??? Raven's mind screamed Then she saw it on the bottom jaw of the shark.  
  
"YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT SHARK COME ON BACK HERE YOU CREEP!!!" Raven yelled in the water, she would've punched it......if it didn't blow up  
  
.....  
  
"ewwwwwww} Raven thought as the redness filled the water. She quickly swam up, and flew toward the Titan Tower at lightning speed. Flying through one of the (already) broken window, she carefully laid Robin down on the ground.  
  
"ok breath Robin, Breath, breath......BREATH GODDAMMIT!!!" Raven shook Robin vigourously. But he wasn't breathing, he was turning abit purple...Raven started to panic...what to do, what to do? WHAT TO DO??? Raven suddenl knew what she had to do.......  
  
]  
  
An: think what you want people....  
  
]  
  
Raven gulped...She hoped he wouldn't get mad at her......But this was after all, a effective way to get people to breath......Raven leaned down to Robins face and....  
  
"WAKE THE FUCK UP AND BREATH!!!!!!!" Raven screamed into his ear, and at the same time she used her fist and slammed it into Robins belly...  
  
ARRRCKKKKKK!! Robin revulted huge amounts of slimy water.....or that was what Raven thought it was.....  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR???" Robin got up and screamed into Ravens face.  
  
"ugg, say it don't spray it, but I'm glad you're alive anyways" Raven smiled, Robin couldn't help it, but he blushed. Raven looked tiredly at him, then plopped right on her backside, beside Robin. "Well what a day.......and its only 1 '0 clock... I think its time for an after noon nap....." She smiled inwardly tiredly.  
  
Robin just stared at the lazily stretched out teen...........Raven.......was........very.......pretty, and.........sexy? He immediately blushed at that thought. {zzzzzzzzzzz} He looked up from his gloves {that was hiding his blushing face} to see, a sleeping Raven curled up on the floor, covered with debris.  
  
Robin smiled at the sight, now this was such a rare moment......He reached for his bat camera{used to take pictures of evidence and clues at a crime scene} and clicked that red button...........  
  
Beastboy was on a roll here, sweat was dripping down the side of his face. As he did a jump triple on DDR. People gasped at him, stared in awe, and cheered for him.  
  
YEA, LOOK AT THE GREED DUDE GO!!!!  
  
Beastboy grinned, but then slipped and fell......  
  
"aw man, he only had 15,000 more points to beat the record....  
  
NO WAY!!! GREED DUDE I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF DDR!!" one girl called out.  
  
"what?"  
  
"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID, NOW LETS GO!" she screamed and walked up right next to him.  
  
Beastboy grinned, with all these challenges coming up, he was going to get those 2000 tickets, including the 500 for tax, and the 600 for the saftey box, and the other 800 for the engraving.  
  
"bring it on little girl " Beastboy grinned as the screen came on.  
  
!################## Else where  
  
"So Cyborg, I beat the little ferrets when they come out of this holes?" Starfire asked Cyborg, who was hanging out with her.  
  
"yea Star, with this mallet here, its fun, and it's a good way to get a lot of tickets in a easy way." Cyborg grinned at Star, who smiled back.  
  
"thank you fellow dear friend, but tell me, how do you work this "womp the gopher?" She asked him curiously. Cyborg lightly sweatdropped, but then smiled after word. Ok Star, here's this is how you work it. He put the token in, and watched the lights go on, signaling that the game had officily started.  
  
"Ok Star, when these little gophers come out, you hit them with this mallet, now watch carefully" Cyborg did a great display of smashing the gophers and getting lots of tickets. "why what a great job of smashing the go-phers, but here do they come from?" Star put her eye close to the hole which the gophers came out.  
  
"STAR, I WOULDN'T DO THA....."  
  
YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" screamed out Starfire as she lurched back holding her now VERY hurt eye.  
  
"STARFIRE, ARE YOU OK?" Cyborg yelled .  
  
"HOW DARE YOU? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU, YOU ZURBLUG ZORBORG XALJAZUBLUB AJUBUBUB!!" Starfire yelled at the machine and with that she blasted the machine.  
  
STAR DON'T.....  
  
FWOOOOOOOOM......that was the end of the gopher machine.....  
  
After getting out the ol wallet and paying for the damage, Cyborg went over to tend Starfire's hurt eye and injured pride.  
  
abit later  
  
"But why would it hurt my so badly" Star asked sadly as her eye ached, and cyborg was getting the ointment.  
  
"Well Star, it's a machine, and you just shouldn't underestimate them" Cyborg began to put the ointment onto Star's eye, she twitched abit because of the stinging.  
  
"Remember? You got one machine right here" Cyborg grinned.  
  
Star giggled, "You are right Cyborg, I shall be more careful around go-pher machines, thank you so much for tending to my injured eye, for I hope it shall go better....." Starfire gingerly touched her eye  
  
"Don't worry Star, you eye will get better in no time, so do you want some snacks?" Cyborg said slowly walking toward the snack counter.  
  
"WOULD I EVER? THANK YOU SO MUCH CYBORG, FOR YOU ARE A VERY DEAR FRIEND!!" she hugged him cuasing him to blush alittle bit.  
  
"yup, a friend alright......." Cyborg lightly sighed at this, but none the less, was happy to do the light favors for Starfire, as he happily followed the VERY happy alien over to the snack counter.  
  
Beastboy was now on a roll, jumping around doing the hardest of combos and seeing his challengers sink. He was getting so many tickets, sweat rolled down his face, but he ignored it, all of this.....was going to be worth it, to get that gift, to make Raven smile (hopefully) BAM, another game won, another 120 tickets rolling out......but hey, some of these people were really good. He grinned as he took a five minute breather. HE stared at the crowd,  
  
"so who's next?"  
  
!!!######## the same time at the upside down "L" shape tower.  
  
Robin was beginning to clean up the huge mess, but then he saw Raven yawn rather loudly,  
  
"Hey bat boy....yawn"  
  
"What's up Goth girl" Robin smiled.  
  
"Hey you know what? I'm a bit thirsty" Raven then went to grab a can.........of something....... Mot.....ew?......er? wut eva, she popped it and began to pour it into her mouth.  
  
Robin suddenly realized what was Raven putting into her body.....  
  
"RAVEN NO!! THAT'S MOUNTAIN DEW!!! RAVENNNNNNNNNNNN" Robin dove to grab the can.....only to find it empty....  
  
Raven...?" Robin quirked.....at first Raven just blinked a few times, then she started that insane grin......  
  
"oh god no....."  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Raven screamed, and started to bounce off the walls and down the halls.....  
  
"NOT AGAIN!!1" Robin slammed his head into the ground, and forced himself to run after her again.  
  
many hours later.....at the now upside down "L....ish...." shaped tower.  
  
Robin sighed, as he carefully carried the now sleeping Raven toward the living room, but with all the debris and junk on the floor, it was kinda hard.....but finally, the job was done. HE had finally caught Raven.....well if you call catching her in midflight when all of sudden she just plopped asleep.....  
  
But hey, it all worked out.......in the end.  
  
Robin stared down at the young lavender haired girl he was carrying....her mouth was wide open and snoring, but he enjoyed this sight.....she really looked....like an average teenage girl....for once.  
  
Boy was he exhausted.....it was now 6:30 pm.....he had been chasing her ever since 7:15 am this morning.......that meant.....a really long time, he didn't even feel like doing the math.....he was that tired.  
  
{DO THE MATH YOURSELVES YOU LAZY BUMS LOL}  
  
Finally he made it over to the big red couch that was so familiar.....He dropped Raven onto it, as she slept peacefully. Robin grinned. He had accomplished mission impossible. He sighed and sat down beside the sleeping beauty....did he just think beauty?  
  
{OK, Raven IS cute,} he admitted to himself. {when she is at peace}. He let out a big gallon of air....he had never been so tired in his life....NEVER......this couch looked so welcoming.....too welcoming...  
  
He had to clean this place up.....  
  
but......tired.....  
  
WORK  
  
tired....  
  
OK, just for five minutes....just a little power nap....zzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
And with that Robin fell fast asleep...though unbeknown... in his sleep he fell sideways and forward right onto Raven's body....anyone who didn't know what had happened would think something ELSE had happened....{AN: use your perverted minds people}  
  
about 20 minutes later  
  
Now BB, Star, and Cy had finally came back with their prizes, gifts, and stories to tell.......but all were nervous returning to the....upside down "L.......ish" shaped tower.  
  
"um......Rob?.....Rae?" Beastboy yelled out nervously looking around the destroyed hall ways, hugging a brown bag tightly.  
  
"where is Robin? And um....." Starfire quickly whipped out a tamaranian/English dictionary that Raven made for her.  
  
"um...zorblorg.....zorgblorg......AHA!!! where is Robin and now {crazy} Raven?" Starfire smiled at her "big" accomplishment.  
  
Cyborg walked into the next room and gasped.  
  
"Well I neva knew that Goth girl and Wonder boy where going at it...."'  
  
"WHAT THE FU---" BeastBoy yelled  
  
"what is this "going at it" mean? is it a common custom on earth??  
  
SWEATDROP  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
OK, originally this chapter WASN'T supposed to take this long, or end here, unfortunatly, a few weeks ago, my computor just BROKE!! unableling me to write anything, and ofcourse I did NOT WANT TO WRITE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER OVER!!, finally my computor was back in space, as I wrote the last three or so pages i wanted to save, but then it asked me this weird quetion if I wanted to over write.....I had no clue what that meant and I said No......well, this morning I found all of my good writing gone, and i couldn't take it, so this is where the chapter ends, I'm sorry, BUt i can only take so much, (NOT ONLY THAT, IT TOOK ME A VERY LONG TIME TO FIND THIS FREAKIN FILE TOO, A LONG TIME, APPRECIATE THIS!!! APPRECIATE!!!)  
  
well thats about it  
  
NEXT TIME ON THIS STORY  
  
Raven wakes up....you KNOW thats bad  
  
RAPE??? WHAT THE FU (no it does not happen, it was just a mis- understoodment, never take Rape as a joke please).  
  
New look?  
  
O BOY!! TIME FOR SOME GOOD ACTION!! YEHAWWWWW  
  
End of hints  
  
Thanks for everything guys  
  
OVer and out  
  
JIngle Bells 


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE!! NOT A CHAPTER!!

Ok folks, JingleBells here for an announcment, RAVEN, THE COMPLETETATION OF HAPPINESS WAS DELETED!! why? becuase this story and that story where both the same, and someone ratted on me BEFORE i could explain WHY! I WAS GOING TO EXPLAIN IN THIS CHAPTER!!! IGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!! cept with a story, but there is not chapter OK, HERE'S THE EXPLAINATION!!

Ahem, when {Raven, the completetation of happiness} was first put out, it was BEFORE THE CARTOON SECTION OF THE TEEN TITANS!! YES, LONNGGG AGO!! when about the 2 chapter came out, the teen titans cartton section finally came to be, and was growing wildly....and i was continually getting hounded by annoying people going "hey, you DO know that their IS a CARTOON SECTION for the CARTOON TEEN TITANS do YOU?? gee, why are you so stupid??"

So i didn't WANT TO DELETE the first story, so I made two of the same one, different titles so I wouldn't get caught as easily, i KNEW some poeple were going to find out, but in this chapter i was going to explain this, and delete why me? raven, of all people...

but i didn't get a chance too

so here's the forbids me to write on this story for quite a while

but i will write a new TT fics

its original, and totally full of twist, turns drama, romance, and some humor (for the girl who asked me to write drama, hope you like this one)

its a high-school ficcy, you'll like, i hope

its called

"oh, dearest love, 8 times"

Its already out... I hope you guys read it,,,

OVer and out

JIngle Bells


	7. Sunset, manga, and a new look

Ok, sorry for the long wait, but the Authors note will explain, Ok, here we go, OK, sorry again, I love you all for staying with me, (some twists will happen lol) here we go.

A

S

The Middle= by Jimmy eat World

A

S

Failures not Flattering= new found glory

A

S

All falls down= Kanye West

S

D

D

Uh... head ache... what is going on?... I feel like I have a hang over... is that screaming? Beast boys screaming? Raven tried to get up, but there was a heavy object on her, a heavy, soft, shapely.... Object.

S

S

Raven looked in front of her and Robin was totally on top of her, his head was on her chest (chest, not breast, you know the area ABOVE THE BREAST!!) his arms lay at each side of her head, one of her legs was right in between his two, while his left leg was hanging off the couch, along while her right leg was sitting on the top of the couch...

AAA

Raven stared...

AA {these random letters mean Paragraph spacing HENCE I CAN'T SPACE ANYMORE THANKS FOR NOTHING!!}

Beast boy was screaming

AA

Cyborg was shocked

AA

Star fire was just standing there... shocked.... And confused...

AA

_Ok, raven, STAY CALM_, Raven thought, _stay calm_...

_Wait a sec... Where the hell is the bottom half of my shirt??_

THEN Raven screamed

UU

{Take me out- Franz Ferdniand}

UU

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Raven shrieked. Robin flew across the room, and debris turned into smaller debris.

UU

"OH MY GOD!! What THE HELL HAPPENED!!??" She screamed again, and back scooted so fast to a corner, while everything began shattering again. Cyborg tried to cover himself and the others around him, Star Fire began to shriek, and Beast boy held onto the brown bag tightly. With the perfect present in there? HELL IT WAS NOT BREAKING!!

UU

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!?" Raven continued screaming.

UU

"Hey I don't think they were going at it! " Cyborg managed to say

UU

"She's just as shocked as we are scared" Star fire managed to say between shrieks

AA

"WHERE'S THE BOTTOM HALF OF HER SHIRT!!" Beast boy screamed again.

UU

"SHUT UP now let's calm her down" Cyborg hissed, they managed to get across the room to Raven, who was now dearly freaking out.

OO

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TOWER?? WAS THIS SLADE'S DOING? WAS THIS THE HIVE? WHO WAS THIS??" She managed to shriek.

OO

Now every one was shocked... "Raven, do you not remember what has happened to you?" Star fire asked curiously

xP

"N-n-NO all I remember was drinking Coffee and going to sleep" Raven managed to calm down enough to answer. Things finally stopped swirling.

XO

"You don't remember destroying the tower??" Beast boy asked curiously

XP

"I DID THIS?!?!" Raven shrieked and everything started spinning again.

OP

"NONONONO!!" Cyborg yelled grabbing Raven's shoulder

OO

"But she di-"

OP

"Shut up BB" Cyborg hissed again. He turned back to Raven, "Ok Raven, don't you REMEMBER ANYTHING?"

PO

"Um..." Raven tried thinking, Star fire for once knew too stay quiet. "I—I—"

LO

"THINK HARDER!! God I knew she stayed quiet, but I never knew it was out of stupidness" Beast boy murmured

AA

Raven glared daggers "Oh, I remember Kapowing all of you in the hall ways...and you screaming like a little girl" Raven stated. Beast boy frowned.

XP

"Sorry Raven that's too far back, think when me, BB, and Star weren't here..." Cyborg tried again.

PL

Raven began thinking again, OK, Robin began stirring from being hit agaisn't the wall so hard.

PL

"I, I remember Robin......and ... Water... Rope,... not breathing... he was holding me, and falling on that couch...I forget..." Raven got that out (hey see if you know what she was talking about, Hint: several DIFFERENT things)

LP

Beast boy stared at Raven, then looked at Robin, then back at Raven... and thought (uh oh...) and anger spread across his face. "ROBIN!!" he shouted

PL

"what..." Robin said just getting up from his unconsciousness. Then was pummeled back down by a green fuzz ball.

OL

"HOW DARE YOU MOLEST RAVEN!!" Beastboy screamed into his face

LO

"WHAT?? NO I, OW!!" poor Robin started getting his face punched out

PL

"STOP!! STO-OOOOWWWWW" Robin yelled pathetically...at the wrath of Beast Boy

LO

"Robin what??" Star Fire asked.... She then pulled out her faithful dictionary

KKJ

Whispering so noone (but us) could hear what she was saying "molest...molest...AHA ZENER!!... Robin hath Zened dear Raven??...No... Raven is this true?"

LO

"um....yea...zened...(she didn't know that meant molest)??" Raven said trying to comprehend what was going on.

PL

Star fire gasped loudly, then turned to Robin with anger in her eyes "ON MY HOME PLANET IF YOU EVER DID THIS YOU WOULD BE EXUCUTED!! PREPARE FOR PUNISHMENT FOR DOING THIS TO DEAREST RAVEN!! HYAHHHHHHHHHH" And then Star fire pummeled at Robin (I know this probably would never happen sniff but one can dream right? sob)

PL

"....Cyborg...what the hell just happened" Raven asked amazingly...

AA

Cyborg was too shocked to say a thing, then he charged between the three pummeling teens.

KL

"OK KNOCK IT OFF!!" Cyborg jerked and lifted BB with one hand, and the same with Star with the other.

PLO

"OK, STOP HITTING ROBIN!" He yelled again

LL

"BUT HE MO..." BB yelled back pointing an accusing finger at the knocked out Robin.

LO

"NO HE DIDN'T!! IF HE DID, HER PANTS WOULD BE DOWN TOO!!" Cyborg pointed back at Raven. All three of them looked back at Raven as if to check

XP

"HEY!! What are you looking at?" Raven said irritated, trying to cover her bare stomach. But noticed they were looking at her southern hemisphere...

XP

"WHAT THE **FUCK** DO YOU PEOPLE WANT?!" Raven screamed scooting farther back, having more things to worry about now.

Everyone turned back blushed at their mishap, but to continue, Star came in

"but what if he put her pants back on?" Star questioned. Raven (from afar) looked at her as if she was a freak. Cyborg sighed,

"YO RAVEN, DID Robin..er...TOUCH YOU??" Cyborg yelled at the now really, really freaked out Raven

RE

"... what do you mean -touch-?" raven asked in a death voice...deciding to stay calm, or manage...

RE

Cyborg and the others (that were not knocked out) looked down... Raven's face went red

RE

"he's ALIVE isn't HE??" Raven seethed, turning bright red, turning her back to the crowd

PO

"see?" Cyborg said wisely.... BB and Star looked down at the knocked out Robin guiltily.

PL

SLAM, Raven was back into her room

KO

"MY ROOM, WHAT HAPPENED?" several explosions were heard...

ASDGADASGAHAFHADFASDFGAFGASG

{ girls just want to have fun}- Cyndi Lauper

A

{where ever, when ever}- Shakira

A

About a week or two later

Ok, the total cost of every was tremendous, god, but the Teen Titans still got half off, not that it helped much... Raven refused to give up her 38$ she made off the fatal bet. So that meant that they all had to find a way to make 10,000$ it was hard, very hard... several sacrifices were made, Cyborg and BB had to sell all their video games ( hey they got a lot of money off of them, I mean they WERE owned by Teen Titans)

And several others, but before long everything was back to what it was, good ol' teen Titan tower.... Cept Raven wouldn't come out of her room.

Xp

OO

{ Bouncing off the walls again }- SUGAR CULT

OP

"c'mon Raven, you have to come out, you've been there for A WEEK, AND HAVEN'T COME OUT!" Robin pounded on her door...

"leave me alone" Raven instructed again

"but friend Raven we are worried, have you not eaten? We are afraid you shall thin away" StarFire said very worried.

"Raven it wasn't your fault" Cyborg pleaded

"Leave me ALONE! I do not wish to hurt you guys ever again, my powers went crazy, I can't forgive myself" Raven finally answered.

"BUT RAVEN WE FORGIVE YOU!!" Beast boy pounded on her door with both fists

"See that's why I can't trust myself with you guys, cause ...." Raven's voice seemed to drop...

"NO it's not your fault, we don't forgive you BECAUSE WE WERE NEVER MAD AT YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" Robin stated firmly glaring at BB.

"leave me alone..." Raven stated

OP

"I really hope she will be Ok" Star fire sighed.

LP

"Don't worry, she won't starve herself to death, she's too sensible" Robin said..... but something was tugging at Star fire, after dinner being the ever so kind person she was, she had a plate full of generous helpings of everything.... She knocked on the door

"Hello dear Raven I have brought you dinner full of jelly beans, stew with sprinkles, and broccoli and chocolate sauce" Starfire seemed to grin...no answer...

PO

Knock Knock "Raven?"

No answer

Knock Knock

Quietness...

Knock knock "Raven please answer"

Hollow...

knockknock knockknock knockknock knockknock

Empty

"RAVEN I DON'T GET THIS EARTH HUMOR!!" Star fire shouted worridly

Silence....

"RAVEN!!" Star fire yelled, and Starfire blew down the door with star bolts

XP

"sorry but I had to do that" Star fire ran into her room.... And saw Raven on the ground...

KO

"Raven?" Star ran over to her unconscious VERY THIN body on the ground...

LP

"I do not know that it is a common custom to sleep on the hard carpet on Earth, but please wake up....

PL

Tok Tok, Star began to slightly hit her hand on her head... but that's when she realized that she wasn't breathing...

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Starfire screamed shattering new put in glass.

"STARFIRE!!" Robin and the boys began running to her destination, tracking down through her death ridden screams

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH }HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH {insert thud from fainting }"

LP

"STAR FI....re... OMG!!" Robin screamed, Beast boy and Cyborg were both stunned.A fainted Starfire lay beside a VERY thin Raven. "Raven, you're so thin... SHE'S NOT BREATHING OH MY GOD!!" Beast boy began to panic.

LP

"That's ok-" Robin began to say, but Cyborg and BB glared at him. "LET'S get them to the healing wing and they will BE OK" Robin finished _God no one lets a person finish their thoughts. _All three boys ran as fast as they could to the wing where they could heal Raven and revive Star. Robin ran ahead carrying Raven, his heart raced _Raven , please be Ok....wait shouldn't I be worried about Star as well? _

PL

Robin ran in first, putting Raven on the out stretched bed, Cyborg came in second and began to check Raven's pulse etc. And poor BB came in last carrying the about twice his size Star (she was practically dragged).

PO

"Here's Star, she just fainted" BB gasped to Robin, tired of his running carrying the big girl

PO

"Cyborg what's wrong with Raven?" Robin asked tensely

AA

"Hello, Star here!" BB said waving a hand

Aa

"Well apparently she's not breathing"

AA

"WHAT?? "

AA

"HELLO!! STAR-FIRE, HERE" BB yelled frustratedly.

AA

"MAKE HER BREATH I DON'T CARE!" Robin shouted

AA

"Aye Aye Captain" and Cyborg got to work

PL

"so what were you saying Beast boy?"

PL

"never mind" BB sighed and dropped Star on the floor, then ran over to see if Raven was alright.

AP

"Hey what about Star—"Cyborg pointed out

PL

"She's breathing ISN'T SHE??" BB growled Cyborg shrugged,

LO

"Ok so how's Raven doing now?" Robin and BB said in-unison . Cyborg looked at them worridly, "Well I got a few breaths into her by pounding on her Stomach, but that's not going to work much...." Cyborg replied

PL

"So what will work?" Robin and BB both said in unison again.... Cyborg looked at them more worridly

PL

"C.P.R..."

Aa

Aa

Aa

"c.p.r?"

"yes... major C.P.R"

"..." Silence claimed all three of them... Raven's life was on the line... Robin took a deep breath and was just about to raise his hand,

As

"I--"Robin and Beast boy both began

"O I SHALL DO IT!!" chirruped a voice

The boys turned their backs toward a now very alive Star, holding her dictionary in her hand.

"I have checked what is C.P.R in my trusty Dictionary my dear sister gave to me, It is when you breath into one's mouth so they can breath?" All three boys nodded vigorously.

PL

"Then I shall perform this life procedure" She stated.... All the boys looked at eachother..... Star...Rae... Cyborg hit BB's head to keep out anymore pervert thoughts.

As

Star walked over to Raven, "No wonder I got CPR confused...." She said out loud

XP

"why?" asked Robin

OO

"Cause on my home planet it's called S-E-X"

OO;;

And with that she leaned over Rae, slightly parted her mouth, and put her own over hers... and began the procedure... Remember _how they did it in all those PG-13 movies_ Star thought.

OO

SPLAT

OO

SPURT

OO

BLAT

OO

BB, Robins, and Cyborgs nose blew out forming fountain nose bleeds, big eyed, wide-opened-mouthed, baffled at what Star was doing. Finally after a few breath takeing moments Raven's eyes fluttered open... then they grew WIDE OPEN.

OO

"MPHH PAHH" Raven managed to rip herself from Star's lips and prop herself on her hands...

OO

"RAVEN YOU ARE OK " Chirped Star fire

XP

"what were you DOING? OO" Raven gasped.

XD

"Oh just performing the life saver S-E-X" Star grinned and leaned forward to Raven

XD

The expression etched across Raven's face was priceless,

XD

"o-OH MY GOD!" Raven jumped off the bed, and landed right into Robin's arms (bridal style). _I'm still a virgin, I'm still a virgin..._ Raven chanted over and over in her head. Finally she realized WHERE she WAS.

XD

Raven stared at Robin, Robin stared at Raven, Beast boy stared at Raven.

XD

"...you have a nose bleed" Raven blankly pointed out, Robin wiped it and sheepishly grinned, Raven looked around "you all have nose bleeds..." BB and Cyborg looked down guiltily.

"you sickos, I'm going to my room" Raven hopped out of Robin's grasp, just to take two steps....

XD

WHUMP!!

XD

Of course, not eating anything for a week and only drinking bathroom sink water does not exactly boost your strength. Raven was carried to the kitchen and ordered to eat everything in the fridge. Which she did... un fortunately. And once she did eat enough to walk, she went up to the roof and wanted to eat alone.

SD

{She will be loved}-Maroon 5

Sd

Sd

Sd

Eating one of Cybogs super meat heroes Raven sat looking at the sunset.... Thinking about the previous activities.... A scowl formed.... "Hey Raven" Robin was there, walking toward her. Her scowl deepened....

Sd

"Hey Rae" Robin said standing behind her.

Sd

"what do you want?" Raven didn't even look back at him. "just wanted to see how you were doing" Robin replied casually, then taking a seat next to her. But he noticed her scowl first. The first few seconds he didn't mind, but then he grew curious... too curious.

Sd

"Raven, what's wrong" Robin asked politly. "None of your Business" she replied back icely, but that's not enough to chase off our boy wonder is it?

Sd

"C;mon something is bothering you, tell me" Robin persisted, Raven sighed

Sd

"Well let's see, I drank super super extra caffeinated coffee, and almost destroyed the Titan Tower, and who knows WHAT ELSE I did. Not to mention when I did TRY to remember I got you BEAT UP by BB AND Star. Oh yes and out of pure guilt I stayed in my room and lived off Sink water for a week, but due to fatigue (and very Candle insense) I passed out breathing very softly, but NO SOMEONE HAD TO BLAST MY DOOR DOWN and pass out right NEXT TO ME....oh yea, to top it off, A GIRL WAS PASSIONATLY KISSING ME IN MY SLEEP!!!" Raven roared right into Robin's face.

XD

Even though miffed, Robin replied "well you know, Star DID TRY to save your life, so it wasn't too bad"

"Oh for the pervert watching it wasn't" raven growled, and turned away.

Raven began to chew at the tough meat hero. But after a few minutes, she turned to Robin "What's so funny" she asked. He looked startled for a second, but smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking of you eating one of Cy's super meat heroes is funny—" he began to chuckle. Raven stopped and couldn't help but stare.

"but actually SEEING you eating one is really funny" He began to laugh slightly, Raven turned slightly pink... he looked....different when he was like this, for once, he looked like he was at peace, for those few moments actually at peace.... And that, looked nice. Raven's face turned deeper pink.

SC

"Are you blushing?"

OO

"what?"

XP

"Hey, you ARE blushing" Robin grinned.

XD

"I am NOT BLUSHING1" Raven defended back, trying hard not to blush, but failed tremendously. Robin began to laugh,

XD

"you are SO blushing" Robin replied laughing

Xd

"AM NOT!" Raven replied again, turning red. Robin laughed out loud saying _she was, don't deny it, let it all out_. Raven threw her napkin at him, saying _no she wasn't, never, and who's fault is it? _But, against her will she began to laugh quietly at her own patheticness.

JK

But Robin stopped and looked at her, actually laughing . Even if it was a tiny bit, it was a beautiful sight...Literally.... Then she noticed that he was staring at her and stopped.

SD

"You should laugh more you know that?" Robin said, more to himself than to her though

SD

"I was not laughing" Raven replied back immediately, blushing again.

FG

"Yes you were"

"no I wasn't"

XD

"Don't deny it" Robin grinned.

XD

"Ok... I was laughing--" Raven admitted

"see?" Robin began.

XD

"--At your stupid face" Raven finished, Robin frowned "now that wasn't nice"

XP

"AM I nice?"

"hmmm, yes" Robin stated, yet he was surprised at his own answer. Raven looked just as surprised as well. But she didn't say anything, she turned her body forward toward the setting globe of gold, setting the sky full of reds and pinks, and the glow of sleepy sun.

Seeing Raven, with the light reflecting on to her... her pale skin completely compliminted the glow upon her.... Intelligent, powerful, mysterious Raven in the complete glow of the setting sun....

"so beautiful..." Robin said out loud unintentionally (again) staring at her. Then he realized what he said.

"Yes, it is beautiful..." Raven began, Robin let out a sigh of relief, she didn't know he meant her.

"The powerful sun, ready to give rest setting the sky in an array of colors" Raven said Looking up at the sky.

"Just like—" Robin then bit his tounge. No he couldn't say tha---

"Just like Star fire?" Raven asked. Robin's body immediately nodded without him thinking. Raven hmmmed abit nodding her head that she knew perfectly. Robin sighed

AE

AS

_I meant to say Just like you..._

########!!!!!!! A FEW DAYS LATER!!!!!

Raven stared at herself in the mirror, Stared at her Bare legs and outfit. This was becoming to be a problem. More men were leering at her when she battled, or cat calling... and it was becoming a distraction. Hence when she wasn't blasting perverts, she had to watch herself, and her teammates in battle. Maybe the leotard just wasn't working. Maybe she needed a new look, no she NEEDED a new look.... But what?

RE

Research time.

AS

{ Breathless)- the Corrs.

AS

When Raven went to the bookstore, when no one was looking she would dive into the Manga/Comic section and start checking out what people wore in there. Check check, and when a person came by she would quickly go back to the horror section, if anyone, ANYONE saw her in the comic section NOONE would let her GET OVER IT.

One day she went looking through Scryed, quickly quickly, _god some of these clothes are so gay..._ "RAVEN?" Raven froze, she turned around, **BOOM** BEASTBOY, right in her face... _aw shit_....

FG

"Hey Rae I didn't know you like Comics, but hey the horror ones are over there—"BB pointed all the way across the bookstore. "Unless you got LOST HAHA," BB laughed at his own corny joke. A vein began to pop out of Raven's head as she flipped a few more pages without looking. "So what cha lookin at?" BB looked over her shoulder and his eye's popped wide open

LO

"what?" Raven looked over to see what she flipped too... and nearly died. It was a full page out of a girl's clothes ripping making all her parts exposed.... Both teens stared in shock at the page.

OO

{ when its over} Sugar Ray

{ Hand in my pocket} Alanis Morissette

".... I didn't know you liked that stuff Rae...." BB uttered. Raven finally shook out of her shock and turned bright red. "I don't LIKE THIS STUFF!!" Raven said devastated.

OO

"Then WHY are you LOOKING at it?" Beast boy asked with a cat like grin coming on his face.

"IT WAS A MISTAKE!" Raven shouted, making the book itself explode. Raven was turning red like an apple. Beast boy's cat grin sharpened.

Sk

"You could've told me you know..." Beast Boy chided, Raven's brows furrowed as so did her scowl.

"I won't say anything—"Raven tried to say, but BB cut her off again.

"Cuase you know that you're a PERV!!" BB stood on his tippy toes right in her face. With that cat grin widening, his face right in hers, Raven felt a pinkish tinge come onto her face excess the red embarrassment.....So close together...

"Does Rae-Rae luuuuuuuuuurrrrrrvvvvv hentai?" Beast boy gurgled making kissing motions in her face.

LK

Bad move....

OO

WHAM!! Beastboy began to spin, his vision blurring and mind scattered as soon as her fist left his head.

XP

Raven growled and picked him off the ground by the cuff of his shirt. "I do NOT even LIKE this **hentai**, or what ever you say let along **LURV it**, now it you say ANYTHING TO ANYONE, you are **_DEAD, BECAUSE I AM NOT A PERV"_** Raven said icely.

;;XP

"hehhehe..." BB giggled in his own succumbed brain... Raven cocked an eyebrow at him _Maybe I hit him too hard_ soon he spoke again.

DF

"but you're a PRETTY PERV HAHAHAA" BB laughed insanely quickly going back to his vegetable state.... Raven turned red again... he had NO clue what the HECK he was SAYING..._I hit him too hard..._

Raven sighed and fell on her arse and began to rub her temples...

_Pretty? Perv? Yea right BB... _Raven couldn't help but turn a tiny bit pink at the comment. She heaved BB over her shoulder ready to carry him to the tower. But her eye caught something. She picked up the manga and began to flip through it.... _ Hey I like this..._ then her eye caught something else, she began to flip through it too... _hey this is really cool too..._ Raven couldn't help but let out a small smile.

DER

"heyyyyy, rae-Rae is looking at more hentai...gruag, PRETTY PERV HAHAHAHAA" BB laughed again in his vegetable state again, A vein popped out of her head again as she hit him again on the head knocking him out. Little did both of them know that when they walked out of the Book store, The people in there began to clap

RE

"that was the funniest show I have ever seen in a while" a lady sniffed and finally began to laugh.

OO

"ah, two teens with their feelings for eachother" another lady sniffed, but an older lady smiled

"oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that..." she said, the younger man looked at her.

O

"but you can so tell that they do"

O;;;

"Aw, but I can tell, that girl has much more on her mind than you think" and with that the lady smiled and walked out of the store.

DA

DE

{ my love don't cost a thing}- Jlo

TE

{ talk about our Love}- Brandy

ER

"hey Raven where have you've been?" Starfire asked when Raven strolled through the door with Bb on her shoulder.

"none of you business" Raven blankly replied. Star slightly frowned, but quickly regain her cheery attitude.

"then perhaps can we do the –girl talk?- "she asked flying close into her face... Raven quickly backed off and had a look of irritation on.

"Star, stop flying in so close into my face" Raven said irritated.

"why-"Star began but was cut off

"because it REMINDS ME what happened a FEW DAYS AGO" Raven stated firmly, and quickly walked around Star fire... Leaving Star thinking, now what did she do WRONG?

XP

Raven began walking past the battling boy wonder and robot at **super wrestling ring 10.000 $**. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hey Raven,back from the book store?" Robin inquired. Raven nodded and was about to walk away but was pulled back.

KL

"hey what happened to BB?" Cyborg asked, that's when Raven noticed she was still carrying him over her shoulder. "I—he hit his head in the book store" Raven finished quickly, trying to avoid Robin's eyes by watching Cyborg do some super combos.

OO

"he hit his head, and YOU carried him back here all by yourself without being asked?" Robin asked cocking an eyebrow in question.

XD

"oh, sounds like SOMEONE'S going soft on a certain GREEN fuzz ball" Cyborg teased. Raven's face dropped, so did Robin's.

XD

'I am NOT" raven hissed. But Cyborg grinned

OP

"that's not what WE think isn't that RIGHT Robin?" Cyborg grinned, but noticed that Robins slightly fallen face, but he shook it off.

"maybe Cy, but I think its more out of courtesy."Robin answered a little TOO casually, he smiled abit to cover up the random emotion.

XP

"Like he said... instead out of pity" Raven looked over at his vegetable state and threw him on the couch, then went to her room. Robin stopped for a moment, with his mind out of order. _What made me so etched? I would've been with Cy... but why didn't I go with him? Maybe because..... no, why would I mind who Raven likes? NO SHE DOESN'T LIKE BB, wait, why the hell am I getting so angry at that Idea?_ Robin was about to continue but heard Cyborg cheer.

XD

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO SUPER COMBO 13, KILLER ON WONDER BOY IN SPANDEX!" Cyborg yelled as he saw Robin get totaled. Robin gasped "HEY I WASN'T READY!" Robin said angrily. "You snooze YOU LOOSE sucker" Cyborg laughed.

TY

TUY

{ No such thing }- John Mayer

TY

Raven felt uneasy, this was her quest_... she had to do it... but.... She couldn't do it without_... Raven felt herself shudder. _Star fire... ._ Raven's face fell when she saw Star munch on the fuzzy blue... out of date food happily. Raven's face fell to disgust, as she began to walk forward Star pulled out a mustard bottle and drank from it, like it was a bottle of water.... Raven felt herself quiver in disgust. She gulped, but pulled forward, toward the terror named... Star Fire.

OO

_Munch Munch Much_, Star muched happily, she was lucky for saving this so it could EXTRA FUZZY, now it was greenish blue, even TASTIER! _YUM_!! Hey, Raven

OO

Star fire whipped herself around to face Raven. "HELLO FRIEND RAVEN!!" Star yelled hence she was in a particurially happy mood. Unfortunatly for Raven, all this gooey, yellow, blueish green stuff sprayed all over her.

--''

"Nice lunch I see..." Raven mumbled blankly. And wiped herself abit of the toxic food that was so brutally sprayed on her. "what is it that you wish Raven?" Star asked curiously. Raven sighed, here goes the bomber.

U

{Somebody told me}- the killers

U

"what's wrong Raven?" Star asked now abit more worried. Raven tried to keep poised, but was failing.

UI

"Star fire...could, you...help, me?" Raven managed to get out, _please get it..._ Star cocked her head to the side. "help you with what?"_ damn, she didn't..._ Raven tried again..

Xp

"with.... With ...Something" Raven got out with her inner strength. Star fire had her caring eyes on. "Raven you know I will help you with anything that you need" Star said putting a hand on her shoulder. Raven looked down trying to hide her face... star tried to look under her purple hair to try and see her face....

XO

"What's wrong?" Star persisted.... Raven finally took a breath.

XO

"Could you come to the mall with me?" Raven finally got out between clenched teeth. Star's eyes went big....

OP

"to help me with...something" Raven finished. Star's eye's went huge. But slowly a smile formed, then a grin, and it grew huge. Raven finally looked up to see the biggest smile that ever hit the T-Tower. Before Raven could do anything, she felt herself become crushed by the death hug that Star gave her.

"O OF COURSE I WILL HELP YOU RAVEN, WE SHALL GO FRENZY AT THE MALL, AND DO "GIRL" THINGS" Star began to hug Raven tighter and spin around.

"please.....Star....br...BREATH!!" Rae managed to get out between bone crushing spinning moments. Star fire jumped and zipped out of the kitchen, through the hall way, past Cyborg and BB , and nearly crashed into Robin and out of the front door, all in 3 secounds.

BB and Cy sat still, BB's hair was wind tossed... cy had no hair, but his sensors were going berserk... Robin was panting on the wall, glad that he didn't get hit with the death bullet.

O

Cy checked his sensors on his arm. "welp, she broke the record again"

O

{American idiot}-Green day

Star did summersaults, and flips in the air in happiness. And tossed Raven in the air as if she were a foot ball instead of a sorcerer. _My ribs, my bones...god _Raven felt herself spinning in the air, but she sucked in the air gratefully, and right before she hit the water she was caught by a happiest Star fire.

XP

"LETS GO FRENZY AT THE MALL FRIEND RAVEN" star yelled out happily _This is the greatest day on earth for me_ Star thought, completely oblivious to the yells that Raven was loudly reapeating

SP

"STAR I CAN FLY, LET GO OF ME!! STARFIRE!! **LET GO!! STARFIRE!! DAMN YOU!!** I CAN FLY!! **FLY**!!"

T

T

O

Raven was finally in her room, gasping, that was probably the WORST mistake that she had EVER made in her ENTIRE LIFE. But alas, the job was done, it was DONE!! Raven got a new clothes... thank god... but only after Starfire made her try on everything pink. Raven sighed and lay on her bed, tired, but satisfired. Raven changed and looked at herself.... Yea... _I like this._ She couldn't help but smile....

Then jump around a little bit.

O

TITAN ALERT!! The red light blared....

OO

_WHAT? NOW?? _Raven sighed, and walked out the door.

_O_

_Well it's show time..._

_P_

_P_

_P_

how did you like THAT?? That was just as long as the other longest chapter, I hope this makes up for all the time, I'm really sorry about the wait though, Its been a REALLY hectic year for me. I promise to write more often, I really do. Now that I know where's the story is going finally . Ok PRIZE TIME

YU

to my last reviewer..

I'm sorry I DO NOT appreciate being called a shit head, but hey, that review kinda got me writing faster, but for now, PLEASE DO NOT CALL ME NAMES!!

Now, remember back at this? _I, I remember Robin......and ... Water... Rope,... not breathing... he was holding me, and falling on that couch...I forget..." Raven got that out (hey see if you know what she was talking about, Hint: several DIFFERENT things)_

Really, try and figure that out.

When Starfire did the CPR: HAHAH I'M SORRY IT WAS IRRESITIBLE!!! IRRESITIBLE!! Plus I couldn't decide whether Robin or BB should do it. So I thought, "hey what about Star??" and on her home planet it being called {S-E-X} HAHAHA THAT WAS IRRESITIBLE TOO!! Call me sick, or wrong, but hey, it happens.

OH YEA BEST FRIENDS ROCK!! WOOOT WOOT!

AND TELL ME WHY THE HELL IS MAKING EVERYTHING DOUBLE SPACED?? ITS NOT WORKING FOR ME!! HELLO!! THIS IS REALLY FUCKED UP HERE!!!

Full of action the next chapter

Review please

Over and out

Jinglebells


	8. New look, who the hell is Raverous?

Ok, explanations at the end of the chapter, here goes nothing....

CHAPTER 7

Rae's new look and master of the fan...

OYE MI CANTO too many singers for me to remember

Raven ran into the computer, being the last one there. Shoot she was late; Robin was already beginning his speech of this-is-the-evil-villain-you-idiots-

"--Anyhow this seems to be a new villain" Robin completed his sentence as Raven stepped into the room.

"A new one?" piped Star fire, Robin nodded towards her

"Yes, not any of the villains we have ever faced ever left slashes everywhere,. Or left everything to look as if something completely SMASHED into it" Robin continued

"Dude, I bet its another huge machine thingies with like CLAWS and smashes into stuff and totally SLASHES things with those claws like EDDY RAZOR HANDS!!" Beast boy over animatedly showed.

"You mean edWARD SCISSOR hands?" Raven said everyone turned around, only to be shocked (except Star, she was just shocked with happiness). Robin's eyes went blank; Cyborg just stared, gaped mouth and had something dripping out of his ears.... And Beast boy was...well....himself (Beast boy: HEY!).

Raven slightly smirked. Leaning on the door way with one arm she tapped it with a drum of all her fingers.

"Sorry I'm late"

You're probably wondering what the hell she's wearing

Well the chapter is ending here

Hahaha lol

In your face

YOU WILL WAIT LONGER!!

HAHAHAA!!!---Just joking... now please stop pointing those guns and daggers at me OO

Raven was wearing what seemed to be a black windbreaker with a tall wide neck, covering part of her face. The designs on it were a few Big clouds with Red outlines. The big "clouds were put randomly on the jacket, but only five were there, one on her shoulder stretching on her back, another cut off by the end of her jacket. Another just sat there plastered on her back. Another sat on her ribcage. The last one was on her left sleeve.

She also wore shorts, plain black, they went right below her knees, hiking shorts with four BIG pockets/ Lastly it all came with good black boots that seemed deadly if you got hit with them.

"HOLY SHIT RAVEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Beast boy shouted waving a finger at her

"I just got a new look, no problem right?" Raven said stepping into the room, leaving a stone still Beast boy

"So, new villain? In what way?" Raven asked looking directly to a stupefied Robin.

"Dur---I MEAN, yea, as you see these damage patterns are VERY different from any other enemies we have ever seen—"Beast boy still in his position sweat dropped, and a vein quickly formed, as he turned and was about to jump Raven

"...HEY I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YE---"THUNK!! Beast boy's rally was cut short.

"As you were saying Robin?" Raven said calmly uncurling her fist and casually putting it in her pocket. Star fire sweat dropped and whispered to Cyborg

"Why must Raven force such abrasions on Beast boy?"

"Duh----I MEAN cause BB is an idiot" Cyborg whispered back.

"Hmmm... Raven observed the images of damages. Robin stared....

At Raven, amazed

Cyborg stared

At Raven amazed

Star Fire Stared

At Raven

And mustard

BB, couldn't stare

Because he was unconscious...

"No way..." Raven softly said breaking the insignificant silence; everyone seemed to snap out of the trance

"What do you mean?" robin asked curiously walking closer. Raven turned to face him. "Well I have seen similar damages caused by a certain specialists of a certain fighting style back on my home planet of Azarath" Raven replied simply pointing at the screen.

"And just what TYPE of specialist can do this?" Cyborg growled, feeling rather uneasy about this whole situation. The damages were similar to those caused by as if something HUGE had just mauled into it with everything it had.... but at the same time it looked like as if nothing near of that size or mass came close to it. Something was wrong, dead wrong.

"The specialist is called a—BRANG BRANG BRANG!"

"Gee. A brang brang brang?? What a lame name, what does a brang brang brang dude do anyway? /" BB asked finally getting out of his unconsciousness.

Grrrr

_Time for intersectional proverbs in between actions or dialogue_

"LET GO OF ME!!!"

_When charging, in full anger, beware of the girl that stands in front of you_

"NO WE CANNOT HARM OUR FRIEND IN SUCH A WAY!!"

_When trying to capture a Goth who is clearly trying to kill your friend, make sure you are a tall girl from Tamaran_

"HE DESERVES IT!!!"

_When captured by that tall girl, fight back with reasons that SHOULD make her let you go..._

"I am sorry BUT I CANNOT LET YOU GO!!"

..._Or not_

"GAHHHHH CREEPY GIRL LOOSES HER TEMPER!!"

_When on the run, you really shouldn't tamper with the anger of a gothic girl..._

_In fact, RUN!!_

"OW WUT THE HELL MAN? GET THE HELL BACK HERE!! YOU FURRY LITTL RAT!"

_When running away from a furious Empath...make sure not to crash into a cyborg..._

"AHHHHHH HUNK OF JUNK IS AFTER ME TOO!!"

_Don't call him names..._

_Run run as fast as you can, but you're not fast enough..._

"AZARATH METRION ZINTH---"

_When performing a highly destructive spell, make sure that you are still moving in different directions...._

"LET GO OF ME!!"

_So that really tall girl won't catch you again..._

"PLEASE LET GO FO ME!!"

_You better fight back with all your might..._

"OW DEAR FRIEND CALM DOWN!"

_Try and reason with the spastic girl_

_And if she keeps struggling, only offer the reasonable_

"Hmm...I READ THAT TO CALM UNCALM UPRISINGS LIKE THIS YOU NEED A HUG!! DEAR FRIEND I SHALL GIVE YOU A HUG !"

_You know...that should really work..._

". No NONONNONOO I DON'T NEED A HUG!!"

_O.K...its time to panic...say your prayers.... and hope to die quickly_

"OH YES DEAR FRIEND A SUPER HUG SHALL DO!! "and with that, Star fire began to "hug" dear Raven with all her might.... Uncomfortably loud crunching sounds were heard, everyone winced Except Raven...who was struggling to breathe and choking.

"Aww, I feel you calming down, perhaps I should give you hugs more often" Star fire cooed, purely enjoying herself....

"PLEASE...LET...GO....BREATHE...CAN'T..." Raven tried to cough out, god this was the worse thing that had ever happened to her...it happened twice in one day.

"OK CUT IT OUT EVERYONE!! PLAY TIMES OVER, I FIXED THE ALARM!" Robin shouted finally getting to the scene. Star dropped Raven like a rag doll.

"OH Robin where did you go?" Star gurgled happily, seeing her favorite boy coming back looking oh so handsome.... And having him look frustrated.

"Ok what the hell went on? Rae?" Robin looked over to a coughing Raven who was standing up and stomping toward him. "You left right when hell was going on? Some leader you are" Raven growled. Robin sank under the two other glares and one confused look. "Hey, I had to go fix the alarm" He tried to defend.

_Asshole _thought Raven.

"Anyhow what's this specialist?" Robin said trying to take everyone's mind off of what just happened. Raven rolled her eyes, "well..." Raven began

BRIANNGGG BRIANNNGG!!

TITAN'S GO!!

Raven sweat dropped _I have a huge feeling this is going to be a cliché play off later..._ and she flew out the door following the rest of her team mates.

Somewhere far away, a dark person's ear twitched, a malicious grin spread wide

"Finally, I didn't think you were actually in this city...but I have finally found you

**_Raverous" _**A large boom and crumble of a building sent the person shivers, and began to cackle manically.

!!SSS

"Holy shit man...." Cyborg's eyes grew huge.... God just the pictures were extremebut actually being here was.... Spastic. Robin clenched his fist _that the hell could actually do this? _The damage was extreme, buildings down... yea it was normal, but they were many of them, but the eerie thing was _they all look like some huge butcher knife came and chopped them all to itty bitsy pieces dude, this is freaky WAY MORE FREAKY THAN THE GRUDGE!!_ Beast boy thought as he twitched quite a bit at the sight....

_Energy leaks from this carnage... that means this wasn't too long ago...but it was also by a powerful force _Raven thought and frowned this look familiar...but she couldn't put her finger on it. Oh well what ever it was, it was some kind of extreme power.

Star Fire flew high in the air, to over look the city to see any more damage. She saw two other sights around just like this one. _Who could do this? And if they did, how did they do all of this so fast? Without us finding out first? _She settled back on the ground gathering with her friends in the middle of the abandoned street.

"Ok guys, we'll split up to different areas of the city" Robin began

"that way if that guy is trying to destroy any part at least one of us can get to him while the others are catching up" Cyborg finished and smirked firing up his sonic cannon.

Everyone nodded except Raven

"OK TITANS G—"

"WAIT!! That won't be necessary" Raven cutted off Robin. Robin and everyone stared at her

"why Raven?" Robin said quickly wanting to know why someone had dared to cut him off on his macho catch phrase. Raven looked up "because our bad guy is right there" Raven growled at the shadowy figure on top of one of the only standing small buildings. But before any titan could take a step toward him. A loud clear voice boomed.

_**In the whole temple of lightness and Darkness we met upon one reason**_

All the titans froze the voice was so strong, so clear... it seemed to clear conflict.

**_WE DEPEND on each other to hopefully balance this turmoil of a world _**

Raven felt nothing, nothing but air beginning to consume her... it...it was this.... She understood this completely... she began to remember.

_**THE CALAMITY of yesterday is and SHALL be no more, NEVER AGAIN!**_

Star fire was so confused, this... this was making her not want to fight, all she wanted to do was listen. Something seemed to be going on, something important within this saying.

_**WE, ALL OF US have first and only met the vandal , that of the terrible things he has done**_

_Dude.... This sounds so weird... but I totally dig it._ Beast boy thought, slightly going in a trance.

_**MANY of us fled without even confronting this vandal, disappointing ourselves, and those who did were thoughtlessly fighting away to their vain end**_

Robin couldn't help but stop and listen... he had an odd feeling this had something to do with someone on the team.... This was something important, this saying or poem, or whatsoever.... Why did it make him feel so clear all of sudden?

_**Though our best warrior was to go up and defeat the beast, one stood up to endeavor the challenge**_

Cyborg stood still, his cannon turned off.... _When will this thing end_? He thought but in a way, he wanted to figure out what this thing meant.

_**Time seemed to stand still when that one went up, through the shattering rain, that one stayed calm, stayed firm, but the first to stay reasonable.**_

Raven had heard this before, in fact this was very special to her, she knew exactly what was next.

_**Actually ending the fact almost without even raising a fist, what enormous spirit, may we forever doubt ourselves for belittling that one. For here comes the youngest member to ever join our league in the history of Azarath.**_

_**Acceptance is all we can give to a new lionized Azarath, For her potential is endless, **_

_**Welcome to the WUENSHING TEMPLE OF THE HONORED LEARN THE UNIVERSE'S GREATESTS SECRETS !!**_

_**WELCOME **_

_**RAVEROUS REVEREND!!**_

**_A _**slam of a book shutting was what snapped every single titan back to reality. They all looked up to see who was the one who had said it. Only to meet eyes to eye to a lady with a foreboding smile. Of a lady standing directly in front of the sun, making herself a silouette.

"Well Raverous... long time no see" She said looking straight at Raven.

"the name is Raven Roth" Raven said back, calmly but with a cutting edge to her voice.

The look on Raven's face could only say they had met before. On not so light circumstances.

"same thing" The woman chuckled. Raven stood her ground and glowered at her.

"what the hell do you want?"

"Well if you ask Raverou—

"RAVEN!!"

"Raverous, all I want is to have a little talk" The lady began again, only to be cut off

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH RAVEN?" Shouted BB trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"FUCK THAT CRAP!! You don't want to talk" Raven growled, now having a full on staring war with this lady. Silence seemed to mix in well with the tensity in the air. Nobody moved or speaked. The invisible thick mixture seemed to settle around everyone, only to be broken quickly,

"you're right, I don't want to talk" The lady began. Then grinned Maliciously fangs gleamed, scaring the shit out of Star fire and BB."I want to kill you" Raven's eyes opened wide with shock. TITANS GO!!" and four of five titans charged. Unfortunately for Star Fire who was first by a long shot coming straight for the lady.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL DEAR RAVEN!" Star Fire shouted her hand beginning to glow neon green. The sillouetter took out something that looked like a staff.

"Sorry" the lady in the silouette spinned the staff

_What the hell....is that?_ Raven sweated _god damn shadows_.

"I see your mouth moving—" SNAP the staff opened up to something thing at the base but going extremely wide at the end. Four spikes evenly parted seemed to jutt out. Raven's pupils nearly disappeared. _HOLY SHIT THAT'S A FAN!! I KNOW WHAT SHE'S GOING TO DO" _

"STARFIRE STOP GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Raven screamed fearing the worse for our favorite tamaran. "what?" Starfire stopped about 10 feet away from the sillouette, but about 50 feet away from Raven, and didn't quite hear what she said.

"but all I hear is—"The lady lifted her arm back. Raven screamed again "EVERYONE HIT THE GROUND!" knowing no avail for Star. Star finally knew what the hell was happening and was right about to fly down only to meet with the ladies arm swinging

"BLAH BLAH BLAH" the lady shouted swinging her huge fan. Staarfire covered her face with her arms expecting a huge gust of wind...but little did she know she was going to get much more than that.

"AUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHH" Starfire shrieked Robin looked up through the huge gust of wind that just hit Star, but all he saw of her was abit of a mixture of sair blue, neon green...and red. "STARFIRE!" Robin shouted, getting up planning on running right into the gust current to Star, he almost succeded to.

"GET BACK DOWN!" he heard a voice "I must get Starfire" He seethed back. He was about to run in but felt something grab his cape

.the cape gave a sharp strong pull sending him flying back down just before he could bbe in any sort of alignment with Starfire and the gust of wind. "WHY the HELL did you DO THAT RAVEN?!" Robin shouted.

"HERE SHE COMES!!" shouted Cyborg as Starfire began to fly back towards them. "I GOT HER!!" Beast boy yelled as she came close impacting the ground. "GOT CHA!!" Beast boy dived but caught her, only to scream in sheer horror. The titans rushed over

"BB what's wrong, what's...OH HELL!!" cyborg yelled finally Raven and Robin ran over."AUGH AHHHH AHHH1!!" Beast boy continued screaming. Robin looked down to see Starfire having cuts all over her body, but also to have a major gash across her chest going to her stomoch. She also had several small but deep gashes on her shoulder, calf and thigh and arm. She was bleeding.. a lot.

Everything seemed to freeze, but then anger keeled upon Robin toward Raven. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME RUN TO HER?? WHY DID YOU STOP ME!" He began to shout with spit at Raven. She only glared at him "you couldn't, you can't run THAT fast"

"I WOULD'VE SHUT UP!! I COULD'VE SAVED HER AND YOU KNOW THAT! DID YOU STOP ME BECAUSE I COULD'VE?" He shouted his anger frowing at unbelievable rates. She glared and scowled at him "TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT YOUR FACE BIRD BOY!" Raven seethed at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT MY—"as soon as robin's hand touched his cheek, he stopped. Why was everyone staring at him? Why did you only feel warm liquid?.

Robin froze, he finally noticed the sharp dulling pain in his cheek. According to experience,, he probably had a long cut that went right to the bone. _I didn't even enter the wind gust..._ He stared back at Raven blankly.... How did that girl make his anger shrivel up to nothing? _Not angry at me anymore? That's what I thought_. Raven told him telepathically. She turned his back to him and began to try and heal Star. Robin just stood there amazed. Raven had just saved him from the same fate as StarFire...heck probably a worse fate.

The lady upon the building smiled and stared down at Raven who was trying to heal Star frie from a frightened-to-the bone BB. Trying to save her great friend from bleeding to death. All the lady could do was smile and enjoy the pain and what was to be going on next.

"**_and so the fight begins" _** she said aloud to herself.

Raven felt something staring at her and looked back glaring with all her might

_Bring It, Bitch..._

_AUTHORSNOTELALAALALALA_

Aha, so who is that lady? What the hell is Raverous? Will StarFire live? And how will the fight go on?

Anyways I wanted to separate the kinda light hearted chapter from the serious one, the next chapter is going to be filled with action, and some cold hearted grudges, remineses and all that good stuff . Really sorry for taking a long time, really am. I hope this makes up for it. The next one will come A LOT sooner.

Dedicated to all the people still with me....

Anyone who guesses which two mangas influenced her new look gets a prize


	9. Anger breaks

_Bring it bitch…._

Raven quickly looked over the almost sliced up body of Star, her guts were more than likely damaged. Raven knew it would take more than what would be like of her energy.

"That girl was actually smart" The ladies voice maliciously, laughed. Raven tried her hardest to ignore her, and began to try to heal Star. Feeling all the inner tissues beginning to connect then strengthen. Each vein start to intertwine again, as the blood tried to flow in their original paths whilst being cut.

"At the last second she actually tried to protect herself with her energy and succeeded…a little bit. She cackled again. Raven grimaced, same with everyone else, all though their eyes were glued on her, cept Ravens.

"Trying to heal her? Perhaps not Raverous…" Another swing made everyone jump

"RUN!!"

"Its RAVEN GOD DAMN IT!"

All the titans split, running in four different directions, Raven picked up the tall girl and bolted as far as she could. Even after hearing the spine-chilling crush of the building, Raven didn't stop running, until she finally skidded into a dark alley, and proceeded to try and help her dear alien friend. _Man, that memory . . . it was so long ago, why did it just come up now? _Even though healing Star, her mind managed to weasel it's way far, far away. On a place called Azarath.

_A nervous teenager looking no older than 15 stood nervously at a side podium holding a scroll, twitching in nervousness. But in a few milliseconds The crowd roared, she sighed happily. Then turned to the center of attention. The absolutely most amazing four year old walking through the two aisles of the temple's residents, clapping for her._

_The four year old was trying to look serious, but you could see easily that her eyes were over filling with amazement and pride, Her name was Raverend Raverous. _(Just to tell you, in America it would actually be Raverous Raverend, but I decided I liked the Asian version better with the last name first)

_The young four year old walked to the alter, knowing very well what was to happen next. The very old temple master was to give her a full authorization and a dark warrior marble necklace, she kneeled on the top of the four wooden steps right in front of the honorable place covered by satin curtains, incense of lavender poured heavily out._

"_Come in young girl" a heavy, rumbling voice from inside the curtains demanded. Young Raverous was not the type to disobey; hesitantly she walked in, having a huge blast of incense take over her senses. She instantly felt over whelmed, with the candle lights, and all that incense burning away._

"_Come closer" Raverous refused to back down now and finally managed to lift and fight through all the satin curtains hanging and the incense burning and becoming so strong she was actually going to faint. She saw a figure kneeling in a brightly colored cloak. She couldn't tell if it was real, or just a illusion of delusion. But alas the hood came off… now she really thought she was dreaming._

"_always so over whelming the first time isn't it?" it was the living legend, Roth Rezarend, the only OTHER being on Azarath to have a name which both last name AND first name started with "R"'s or, at least to whoever she had met. Raven rubbed he eyes, was this really?_

"_congratulations Raverous beat my record by fiver years" and Raverous just stared. The lady looked young, with short wild dark purple hair. Lavender eyes with a twinkle of amusement. And a smirk of defiance, with a bright red crystal in the middle of her forehead. _

"_I really don't know WHY they put all this insence in here, but hey I'm surprised you haven't passed out. Plus all this stuff stinks like **klohdier" **the young woman emphasized on the heavily accented Azarath swear word, despite a four year old being around._

"_these damn robes too, god. . . can't we ever just **Gon chi fichy, muy bien, ni saan**, give the person the damn beads then get ON with our lives instead of all this fancy shit, I mean the walking, alter, sutra saying is fine, but GOD this insence is making me want to PUKE! Stupid Klodier priests , YA!! THAT'S RIGHT! KLODIER!! WHEN WILL YOU ALL JUST DIE??!! SELECT SOME NEW DAMN ONES! ALL OF YOU! KLODIER!! DAMN YOU WUENSHING ITAH KLODIER PRIESTS!! YAH!! YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID!! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS PRODIGY ALSO AGREES WITH ME!!"_

_the young woman shouted through the curtains at the people outside. Despite the four year old inauguration. But, young Raverous was sucking this all in. And, she was admiring the living legend even more, and giggled. Roth stopped shouting and looked down and grinned._

" _**ni shi huan? Wo shi ni, si kan hon dwoa" **The lady leaned down to Raverous's height, Raverous blushed_

"_**wo. . . bu tzi dow, ni shi huan klodier?" **the young four year old said nervously, unsure of what to say. Roth slightly laughed._

"_**Ni **relax** wo si nida lao shi" **Roth winked. Raverous couldn't believe what she just heard… and. . . she did what any other person would do_

_she fainted . . . her living hero going to be her teacher. But before she totally passed out, she felt herself being picked up and Roth nodding to the same teenage blue haired girl._

"_Great job shior, those sutras sounded great, now I can't even SAY sutra without sounding graceful ya know what I mean?" the tall young woman winked. Shior blushed and immediately bowed_

"_t-thank you so much Rezarend Itah_ it means "higher"

" _please, just Roth "_

RAVEN!! GET OUT OF THE WAY" Raven snapped back into reality. Only to feel Cyborgs big burly body heave into her just before the building got knocked down.

Damn, how could she get so caught up in that ONE memory? She had vowed almost never to think about them. Just about the future and the present, but never the past. It was an oath she made when she left that place, never to return.

OOF!!

"Raven are you Ok?" Cyborg asked breathlessly, but he was more concerned about why she didn't get out of the way, it was like she was in a trance or some thing. Weird, very, very, very weird. Raven was sweating dearly. . . how could she get so caught up? It nearly caused her her life, and Star's too.

Raven looked into her arms where her friend lay. Her major wounds have healed, but still cuts lay there bleeding. She heard sparks. . . when she did turn around her eye's lay opened. Cyborg's leg was cut in half. " Cyborg . . ."

"Its ok, I can always get another one right?" He said breathlessly, trying to catch his breath. Raven felt a pang of guilt hit her stomach. But she shook it off _that bitch, she is going to REALLY get it now_

"yo, Rae? You Ok girl?" Cyborg asked seeing a sudden very, VERY irritated look came across Raven's face.

"Cy, keep Star safe. I got some old issues to take care of with this. . . thing" Raven growled, shoving Star into his hands. Getting up, brushing off dust and debris off her shorts and jacket. Then began to run over to where Robin and BB were fighting for their life. About something they knew absolutely nothing about. Raven began to run back to where all the action was at. But in her mind she knew something very bad. _I wasted so much of my energy just keeping Star from dieing, I might not have enough energy to take this monster down. And my hand to hand combat isn't that good. . . GOD DAMN IT! I knew I should've trained harder in that area. But I have to think up of something, and FAST!_ Raven continued running quickly, hoping that her luck wouldn't run out. Which it almost always did.

"sure Rae, I'll protect her with everything I got" Cyborg put a serious look on his face, charging up his cannon. Then froze

"WAIT YOU KNOW THAT GIRL??"

!!!!!

"HA!" Robin threw an electric disk toward the every staying sillouette.

"You are truly foolish human" another fucking wind gust. Robin ran out of the way. "BB RUN!" Both him and his team mate crashed into the sidewalk, hitting the ground from the blasted Razor wind.

"DUDE! Can't we do something other THAN run? I mean, I'm not a track star or anything" BB yelled throwing his hands in the air, being extremely animated.

"I WANT TO ATTACK!! Isn't their anything that can DEFLECT that wind? Like an army of gerbils that could be our shields?" Robin growled and shook his head.

"nope, it's like that wind can cut through anything, including your army of gerbils"

"YEA, but-

"AND US!"

"damn . . . the gerbils wouldn't be good martyrs anyways"

"shut up, where's star? Where's Cy? Where's rae?" Robin tiredly said. But more frustrated than tired really. He had hardly fought this opponent for 10 MINUTES! And he was already getting tired. What the HELL was going on?

that opponent lady has some sort of machine that deals with her fan that sucks energy out of the victim's muscles, then in places in herself. Making her tornadoes thingies more powerful than ever before. After the victim has been sucked with all their energy, she makes a tornado, wind gust thing so powerful that it sends you to Cambodia to work at refugee camps and leave your comrades helpless.

I'm just a wuss.

She's pyching myself out about a stupid girl with a GIGANTIC fan, making the victim a hopeless case. Then after succeeding on making her victim a hopeless case with a defeated ego she keeps them as a slave, making sure that FOREVER that they are phyched out and can never be able to fight again

D) I'm going Insane

Robin growled at at option D. . . which was the most reasonable option. He watched as BB scratched his head thinking of stupid possibilities. Robin just rolled his eyes; he really didn't need this nonsense right now. But as soon as his eyes reached the street, he got shocked. "What the HELL is that civilian DOING THERE?" Robin gasped at the figure standing right in the middle of the street.

"actually that's Raven in her new clothes and she is standing right in the path of that crazy lady and her wind" BB stated pointedly. Robin sighed "oh"

"OH YEA!! I KNEW THAT FIRST! BEAT THAT SPANDEX BOY! BEAT THAT!!" BB shouted glee fully. Finally the realization hit them both.

"RAVEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE!!" they both shouted simultaneously.

"GET HERE RAE! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!"

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH? HIDE! RUN!! RUN LIKE A LITTLE CHICKEN!" BB yelled turning in a chicken for special effects. But Raven didn't seem to hear, or more like she didn't WANT to.

Raven stood, refusing to budge. Standing in front of the silouette from ontop of the building. Her face was grim. Her jacket covering her lips but emphasing on her eyes. Which were so dead serious that if looks could kill. . . this would definitely kill all your jokes. "Come on out" she growled. The lady made no answer. Raven growled again, then howled

"GET DOWN HERE SHIOR!" Raven stood her ground. Soft real wind wisked her hair to the side. The silence didn't penetrate Raven's disposition. Finally the sun just went down a few inches. To show her face. The lady laughed.

"so you DO remember me"

A tall girl in red robes. Now long blue hair, tied in a high pony-tail. With one long red bang hanging down her face. Pale skin, with a black choker one her neck. Hands delicately bandaged. But unforgettable cruel lavender eyes.

"You have changed a lot since I last saw you Reverend "

"Same to you Shior"

"I see you resided on pathetic earth"

"and I see you are no longer much of a sutra priest for Wuenshing"

" ah, but you are still part of the Roth warriors I presume?" Shior tapped her chin eyeing the crystal on Ravens forehead.

"I can't leave the guild, if I could I would've tossed out this crystal a long time ago"

"no you wouldn't"

"yes I would"

"no you would never-"

""yes, I would've thrown it away so I would never have to argue about throwing it away with a stubborn imbecile"

"but if you did throw away that crystal, you would be throwing away **_dear_** memories of **_teacher_**" Now that seemed to hit raven, even though she stood still, her shoulders rose and her eyes widened a little a bit. Ok, a lot. But sooner than later, narrowed down to angered slits.

"leave my teacher out of this"

"or was it your love? I forget, but it was **_ so obvious_**" Shior sneered, hopping down from the building landing gracefully on the street. As she began to swagger with slow small steps.

"You really loved that pathetic person way too much. Everyone knew it. Admit it, but ALWAYS remember how you ki --**KABAM!" **Shiors demeaning sentence was immediately cut off from a black "x" blast thrown at her with such force. Shior coughed from the smoke. _I was barely able to block that, what the hell?_ Shior looked over to about 20 yards away as a seething Raven, legs apart, fist clenched and shoulders hunched. With eyes flaring fire.

" you **_keep Roth OUT OF THIS!" _** Raven seethed very loudly. Shior grinned cruelly now knowing that she finally broke Raven's cool ground.

"it was unrequited am I wrong?" Shior began again. Raven hissed, hands beginning to glow an unhealthy black. " Rob? What is going on over there? Cuase I think Rae's going PHYCO!" Beast boy whimpered. Robin looked over worried as well, but realized a plan.

"don't worry, BB just stay back a little while longer kay?" Roibn said getting to his feet. BB nodded obediently beginning to crawl back into the alley " dude, I will have NO problem hiding from Raven's wrath man". Robin smiled then waited patiently.

" face it, Roth was your teacher, didn't we all admire her. But she was a bitch, admit it. And you did us all a favor in the **_demon incident_** am I wrong?" Shior tapped her chin, but as soon as the last word was echoed massive black energy shot out at her in a whipping lash, fast and directing right at her head. "SHIT!" Shior ducked again, but only to get her cheek cut heavily. "OW!! **KERBAM!!** The rest of the whipping blast hit the road. Making a rather long dent, with lots of debris and smoke shooting everywhere.

"cough ** cough **god damned kid" Shior grumbled as she tried to see through the spinning smoke. She squinted, looking around. But then saw a deathly black glow, coming fast from behind her. "HAH!" Shior hit one of the black glows with her staff-holding-a-very-bad-ass-fan. **_ SHINGG!!!_** The black glow exploding along with the sinister energy coming from the staff. The smoke blew away, cutting into Ravens fist which originally held the black glow. Raven was absolutely MELTING with anger, her iris's shrank with her pupils shrinking to try and stay proportional to the iris's. the neck part of her jacket was tilting down, showing her teeth grinding together. Shior smiled maliciously.

"so now the baby wants to play"

"Joder, spa ni ko" Raven hissed as the blood from her bleeding fist began to drip in between the both of them, with heavy droplets thudding on the ground. Shior pretended to be utterly surprised. "oh my, you're going to kill me. Well Raverous, are you going to kill me just like you killed your **_beloved teacher? _** Just like that? With blood smeared all over the pla—"

"NI KLODIER!! GAN NI! JODER SPA KO! MONG JI BITZI KAMA SAAN!!!" Raven roared in in-comprehendible Azarath, seemingly so angry that English completely vanished from her vocabulary. Only spitting the language she was born with. Shior pouted

"now isn't that a bit harsh?" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Raven finally began her vicious attacks, throwing her fists at the woman, throwing them as hard as she could. Raven didn't honestly care if her hand had several deep cuts on it and was bleeding like crazy.

She didn't care that this monster was blocking every single one of her attacks

She didn't care if she was squandering her last remaining energy

She didn't care that her hand to hand combat wasn't so good like Robin.

And she didn't care if she couldn't speak English anymore

But She DID care that Star almost died

She DID care that this monster was still LIVING

she DID care that this THING was demeaning someone very special

and she DID care that she was GOING TO KILL THIS THING NO MATTER WHAT!

And this SHIOR WAS GOING TO DIE!

"JODER!!!" Raven screamed. Jamming her fist into the staff that blacked Shior. Shior only smiled, stepping back from the frightful Raven advancing with nothing keeping her back. With the sun setting in this late afternoon, raven' boots stepped in alignment with Shior's sandals. Back and forth, Raven's black fists clashing with the monsters staff.

"c'mon, isn't this quite pointless Raverous? Your hands are bleeding terribly" Shior said in mock care. Raven seethed "JODER!!" KLODIER" Raven shouted at her again. Her voice dripping with venom and fire. Raven was in so much blind rage that she failed to notice her hands turning numb with cuts. Blood had already soaked her jacket cuffs. Blood had mercifully dripped onto the street. The glowing sun was casting the golden reflection of itself on the puddles,

Raven had failed to notice how her hands refused to stay much in a fist anymore, how her knuckles ached, messily cut here and there. Stepping back. Shior began to attack. Using with both hands on the staff began to try and hit raven with two ends of the staff. Raven now began to block, feeling the sting of the staff. But Raven vicious with an undying flame of anger wasn't ready to back down. Refused to back down. SHING, BAM, WHAM! Blocking with her arms. Her hands no longer available. Finally Shior leaned slightly close to Raven's fuming face.

"you're so cute when you're angry" shior said seductively right in Raven's fang bared face. Raven gasped, ash her old eyes tried to return to normal, back to her normal "WTF?!?!" face.

"almost TOO cute, I can see why you were Roth's favorite"

Shior grinned maliciously as her guard was set down for a nano second, as Raven leaned back, her arms dropping ever so slightly, as she leaned forward. "too bad I'm going to have to bust it"

"wha---" **CRRRAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK** Raven's surprised face etched up toward the heavens as her feet lifted off the ground. The lower end of shior's upward turned staff followed through with the heavy blow, trailing behind the thin, starting to go thick lines of blood coming from Raven's mouth. now THAT was a hard blow to the chin. . . Shior smiled, mouth full of fangs.

"got cha girl"

With a quick, fluid, and very powerful move the lower end of the staff whipped around and clocked Raven right on right side of her head. **_BAM! KIK! _**Raven landed harshly upon the ground, panting. Holding her head which was ringing VERY loudly, pounding extremely hard and painful no doubt. "klooooooooooooddddddddiiiiiiieeeeeeerrr" Raven managed to cough. Her chin was bleeding, along with the splotches of blood on her mouth and face. Shior grinned and lifted her staff, wind whirring around the end pointed at Raven.

"it's time that you die Reverend—" Shior began to dictate with an insane overtone.

The wind spinning faster and faster around the end of the staff, it began to spin so fast that it looked exactly like a spear.

"I'll take that crystal on your head too, it will make a great souvenir" Finally the wind spear looked solid, that it wasn't just wind. It looked exactly like silver. A very very sharp spear. Pointed directly at Raven. Raven was curling up, wrapping her arms around her head which was hurting so much. Pounding so much, she couldn't hear a thing, the back of her eyes felt like they were going to pop.

"DIE RAVEROUS REVEREND! AND STAY DEAD!" Shior 's arm was thrown back to get the full momentum of killing our favorite Empath. _CRAAAAAAKKKKKKKK! _

Robin's steel toed boot connected straight with Shior's head with full momentum. Making her fly straight to the ground with free fall on her side. Robin swooped down, scooped up Raven in one arm and threw back and electro disk with his other hand, blasting away with the exploded smoke coming from all sides.

"SHIT!" Shior screamed, holding her head painfully. "I forgot about her damn reinforcements" she grumbled, looking around feebily for her staff-carrying-bad-ass-fan in it.

Robin ducked behind a big piece of debris. Holding a struggling Raven in his hands.

"Raven, Raven are you ok?" he asked looking at her cut up hands covering her head. Robin even more worried when she didn't answer. "Raven, please answer" silence again was answered for him. Finally he shook her a tiny bit. Finally Raven's eye's opened. Her eyes were still crazed, her hands clung to the sides of her head. "R-Raven, oh my god, are you ok?" Robin asked now beginning to become worried. " k—klodier" Raven breathed.

"what was that?" Robin was met only with a struggling Raven, trying to get out of his arms" NONO, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!!" He shouted as quietly as possible, trying to be quiet.

"Gan ni, wo si DA SHIOR!" Raven spatted back. Her words sounded so insane that Robin thought he was talking to a deranged Taihiti with rabis. yup that bad "Raven, YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK THERE!" Raven still struggled and also seethed what seemed to be nonsense words at robin. Finally he managed to grab her shoulders and face her face at his.

"NO, I won't LET you go back there and kill yourself OK? You're already a FRICKIN mess. Please calm down" Robin looked sincerely into Raven's anger-crazed eyes. Her fangs subsided. She now had an emotionally pained look on her face. Something dinged in Robin's head. He looked slightly shocked. " l---l---let me GO!" Raven closed her eyes as she coughed out English words and began to try and pull herself from Robin. Robin finally pulled himself back into reality.

"Raven, no what's wrong?" Robin tried to say calmly, gripping onto Raven's arms, not wanting to let her kill herself, by Shior, OR herself. "j-just let me go PLEASE!" Raven began to tremble, Robin felt his own face fall a bit, once he realized something wet dripped onto his arm. Raven refused to look up. "just let me go". Robin loosened his grip, his mouth forming to a saddened understanding line. "Raven, it's o.k"

"BUT WHY?" she shouted painfully, Robin cringed at how loud her voice was, but tried to ignore that the menace could've heard her. He answered back softly "because I want to help very much". Raven stopped trembling. She looked back up at him.

"You're not lying are you?" Big lavender eyes stared into the whiteness of the mask. Dark lavender eyes, silently overflowing with tears. Spiked black hair shook in the foggy air. "never" everything seemed still, like as if everything was standing on a needle. Finally her emotionless shell broke, her face stretched in a pained frowned, eye's squinting as tears flowed out. But never making a sound. "I'm sorry" she breathed

"I'm so sorry, so sorry" she coughed out, trying not to sob. Robin felt his insides completely twist, then have needles continue to stab them while twisting. She seemed to be more talking to herself then to him. But he couldn't help himself, and he pulled Raven into his chest, wrapping his arms around her back. Raven didn't even bother to struggle,but continued to resite the apology over and over again. But Robin realized something about his teammate today.

She wasn't an emotionless, cruel, pessimistic shell.

She was a human

With emotions, with some humor, with care for others, with anger.

Who was self tormented and selfless enough to want no one to know, so whe wouldn't bother them with her own problems.

Who felt pain, who had a harsh past, who had the feeling to kill those who threatened the ones she cared about, the one's who dare mess with waters of her past.

Just like him. . .

And he realized, that he right now really wanted to know more about her, and possibly, help her out. Dear wonder boy ALMOST forgot about Star Fire for once.

END!! First try at an action scene, what do you think? MORE ACTION TO COME NEXT CHAPTER!! Heh Raven anger. I realized this chapter is more serious than others, MORE SERIOUS CHAPTERS TO COME. Also RAVEN BROKE DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER OMFG. Damn ho can I be so mean to her? Oh well, Don't worry, Shior isn't going to become a mary-sue OC what so ever that's going to annoy us throughout the story. Whatever I put in this chapter has VERY good significance for the whole story line., Not just some random thing I put in. Don't worry

and don't worry, Raven is going to et some major pay back at that bitch

OMFG!! OVER 100 REVIEWS!! I'M SO HAPPY!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH !! (cry, cry)

NEXT TO COME

Raven's energy has been squandered, Shior has a rock iron defense, Cyborg and Star are OUT of the picture. BB gets into the fight. More revealed about Raven's connection to Shior. Bloody action to come. And HUMOR!!

r/r P.S I made the Azarath language a mixture of Mandirin, Spanish, AND FRENCH AND GERMAN!! HAHA!


End file.
